The Last Prophecy
by NightDragon
Summary: A Buffy/World of Darkness crossover, set between Season 3 and 4. Buffy joins forces with a strange demon hunter and an ancient Kindred to fight a Sabbat invasion.
1. Chaper One: Set Them Up...

The Last Prophecy  
By NightDragon  
  
This is a Crossover between Buffy and the World of Darkness  
  
I don't own Buffy, I don't own the World of Darkness. The only things I own are a couple of the   
characters. I am making no money off of this. This story takes place in the summer of 1999, or between the   
third and fourth seasons of Buffy.  
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
  
  
The glade could have passed for a normal clearing in a normal forest, but there were several   
problems that you wouldn't notice right away. The glade was sunny and well lit, however, if you happened   
to glance up, you'd see no sun in the sky... no indication of where the light was coming from. A second   
look at the trees surrounding the clearing would let you see leaves that where too bright a green to exist   
anywhere in the world anymore.   
  
The man who walked into the glade did not look as if he belonged there. He was a tall man, about   
six feet in height, and his hair was long, and a dark black. The darkness of his hair contrasted starkly with   
the almost white paleness of his skin, and hung loosely around his face, reaching his shoulders. He was   
dressed completely in black; a silk dress shirt, leather pants and boots, and a long, flowing leather trench   
coat. The man's eyes were hidden behind a pair of black, round-rimmed sunglasses.   
  
In his left hand, he carried a four-foot long cane. The shaft of the cane was black wood, the head   
an elegantly carved dragon's claw made of silver. The dragon's claw gripped a dark blue sapphire that was   
almost as large as a golf ball. The sunlight that came from nowhere glinted off of the gem.   
  
The man looked around nervously. He kept looking upwards, as if he was uncomfortable being   
outside. He continued to stand there, silent, for an unknown length of time, glancing around every once in   
awhile.   
  
"You really don't like being in the sun, do you my child," a female voice said quietly. The man's   
shoulders stiffened slightly, then relaxed. He turned around, toward the source of the voice. He took in the   
sight of a lovely woman that was standing in at the edge of the glade. She was at least a foot shorter than   
the man, and dressed in a flowing white robe. Her hair was as dark as the man's, and hung down to her   
waist. Her bright blue eyes shone out against the paleness of her skin. She was striking, but looked cold,   
almost like a statue.   
  
"Hello mother," the man said, his voice quiet and controlled, betraying no emotion. "You look   
well." The woman smiled, and stepped into the glade, standing in front of the man, a few feet away.   
  
"So do you," she said. The man looked up at the sky once more.   
  
"We're not really in the sun are we though," he said, a tiny amount of amusement slipping into his   
voice. The woman gave a quick laugh that turned into a sigh. She reached up and brushed her fingers across   
the man's face briefly, then turned and moved over to a large, flat rock. She sat down on the rock and   
looked back at him.   
  
"You came here for a reason. Why don't you tell me what it is," she said seriously.   
  
"The prophecy," he said. The woman sighed deeply, shaking her head.   
  
"You are still trying to fight the good fight. It amazes me," she said in a tired sounding voice. She   
reached up and ran a hand through her hair. The man watched her silently for a moment, then spoke.   
  
"I've seen a few things that have made me think that time is running short. I need to find the first   
of them. The Hunter. I've been told you can tell me where to look," he said quietly. The woman nodded.   
  
"I might be able to point you in the right direction," she said tiredly. "I wish I could help you   
more." The man snarled.   
  
"If you really wanted to help you wouldn't have gotten yourself...!" he started to shout, and then   
he sighed and shook his head.   
  
"I'm sorry. I suppose you couldn't have helped that," he said quietly. The woman looked at him,   
concern on his face. She walked over to him, and gently wrapped her arms around him, laying her head   
against his chest. The man's entire body stiffened momentarily then relaxed slightly. He slowly raised his   
right hand and laid it on her shoulder.   
  
"I can tell you where to start looking for two of them. The Hunter, and the Bard." She said quietly.   
The man looked down at her.   
  
"You've heard of the Slayer?" she asked. The man blinked, then nodded.   
  
"The girl. The one that fights the demon blood," he said. "Of course I have. What does she have to do with all this?"   
The woman looked up at him.   
  
"There are two of them. The one that is sleeping will lead you to the Bard. The other will lead you   
to the Hunter," she said.   
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
A short while later, the man in black exited the forest. Waiting for him there was another man and   
a horse. The horse was massive, and black as midnight. The man was tall, almost six and a half feet, and   
was missing his right arm. His eyes were bright green, and his pupils cat-like. His ears were pointed, and   
his hair almost white. The man with the white hair stepped forward.   
  
"Did you find the answers you were looking for, lord?" he asked. The man in black lifted himself   
into the saddle on the horse, then replied.   
  
"I found a few clues," he said quietly. "I have to go to California."   
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
  
Chapter One: Set Them Up...  
Or Why Boredom is Deadlier than Prozac  
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
  
  
The Bronze was particularly busy that evening, a fact that depressed Buffy for some reason. Then,   
a lot of things had been depressing her as of late. Surviving graduation and the Mayor's Ascension had   
been great at the time, but afterwards she had been left feeling strangely empty. Having had something to   
focus on, to concentrate her energies on for so long, had gotten her used to having a purpose. Now, with it   
all over, she didn't know what to do with her self.   
  
"Angel leaving didn't help much," she said under her breath. She sighed, leaning back on the   
couch she was occupying. She looked around, catching a glance of Willow as she danced. She smiled just a   
little. Willow had been trying so hard to cheer her up over the past few weeks.   
  
"Well it's nice to see a smile on your face for once," Xander said as he sat on the couch next to   
her. "I was beginning to think you were turning into Prozac-Girl."  
  
"Cute, Xander," Buffy grumbled. He turned and smiled at her.  
  
"I was teasing Buff. Lighten up. You have been way to serious lately," he said. She turned to look   
at him, running a hand through her blonde hair.   
  
"I've been depressed. It's perfectly understandable. Giles said so," she said, an exaggerated look   
of sadness on her face.   
  
"Giles is British. They are always depressed," he replied. "Get over it or I'll tie you up and attack   
you with a feather."  
  
"Pervert," she said, turning to look around the room again. The dance floor was filled with people,   
half of whom she didn't recognize. Buffy sighed again.  
  
"I just don't know what I'm going to do with myself now Xander. Everything is changing. High   
school is over, the Mayor's defeated, Angel left, and I don't know what's going to happen next," she said   
quietly.  
  
"Probably something bad, the way our luck goes," Xander said, a depressed look on his face now.  
Buffy turned, and frowned at him. He just shrugged.  
  
"Look, I'm just saying, when things get boring for us bad things start happening. It's a pattern,   
see," Xander said as he watched Buffy. She just shook her head.  
  
"I know, I know. You'd think I'd learn to appreciate the quiet times. But they just tend to disturb   
me these days," Buffy said. She looked up then and smiled as Willow walked over, collapsing onto the   
couch between her and Xander.   
  
"What's going on guys?" Willow asked brightly. Xander just shook his head.  
  
"Buffy's feeling sorry for her self because there is no great evil for her to fight," he said. He turned   
to look at Buffy, expecting a look of annoyance on her face. Instead, he saw that she was staring across the   
room. He followed her gaze, then frowned.   
  
Against the far wall, a nice looking young man was staring into the eyes of a tall, dark-haired   
woman. The woman was dressed in black leather, and had a playfully evil grin on her face. The man was   
looking up at her, his expression totally blank. The woman licked her lips, and at that moment, all three of   
the people on the couch caught a glimpse of fangs.  
  
The leather-clad woman started walking toward the door, and the young man started following   
her, the blank look still on his face. The woman and the man walked outside. Xander turned and looked at   
Buffy, who was already standing up, pulling a wooden stake out of her purse.  
  
"And you were complaining there was nothing to do," he said.  
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
On the other side of the club, a man and a woman sat at one of the tables near the wall. Both of   
them had drinks in front of them, both of them untouched. They both scanned the room constantly,   
occasionally stopping their gaze to watch Buffy.  
  
The man looked young, seeming to be no more than eighteen at most. He was about six feet in   
height, thin, with short dark blonde hair, and eyes that were light brown. His clothing looked as if it had   
seen better days; his blue jeans had several rips in them, his combat boots were scuffed. The red T-shirt he   
wore was faded, and his black leather jacket was battered, and had several holes in the back of it, holes that   
looked like there were made by bullets.   
  
The woman looked to be a few years older than the man, about twenty-five or so. She was about   
five feet tall, and pale. Her dark read hair was tied back in a tight, long braid. Large rings of black makeup,   
making it look as it she hadn't slept in days surrounded her eyes. She wore what looked to be a black   
wedding dress that only reached to her knees, fishnet stockings with a large number of runs in them, and a   
pair of high-heeled leather boots. An old-fashioned monocle hung around her neck on a silver chain.  
  
"What am I doing here Jason," the woman asked. The man, Jason, turned and looked at her.  
  
"Because you were bored in Frisco and asked to come along Chelle," he replied. He reached into   
his jacket pocket and pulled out a crumpled, half-empty pack of cigarettes.   
  
"I should have known better. Everyone in the Circle told me to avoid this town like the plague.   
We've already been attacked twice. We should bail," Chelle said, looking around nervously. She looked   
back to Jason as he pulled a silver-plated Zippo lighter from his pocket.  
  
"Callista will be here, if she isn't here already," He said, lighting a cigarette with the Zippo. "The   
Slayer isn't ready for someone like her." Chelle frowned.   
  
"Maybe, but why is it your job to deal with it?" she asked. Jason sighed and took a long drag off   
his cigarette.  
  
"It's not my job to deal with it. I just want to. Callista and I have issues. That's why she is coming   
here. She's trying to get inside my head," he said, exhaling smoke through his nose as he spoke. Chelle   
shrugged as Jason turned to look at Buffy once more. He saw her get up and head toward the door, holding   
a stake in her hand. He turned and looked at the door, catching sight of who Buffy was following.  
  
"Well speak of the Devil," he said.  
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
Buffy stepped outside, looking around franticly. Xander and Willow ran out the door just as Buffy   
turned and ran toward the nearest alley. She caught sight of the woman, who was holding the man by the   
throat, pressing him against the wall.   
  
"You know, I never did like people who don't play nice," Buffy said as she moved into a fighting   
stance, raising the stake defensively. The woman turned toward Buffy, letting go of the man and setting her   
hands on her hips.  
  
"Ah, I knew if I made that little show in there, I'd lure you out. You have to be the Slayer," she   
said in a dark and throaty tone of voice. "My name is Callista."   
  
"That's nice, but it doesn't really matter what your name is. You'll be dust soon," Buffy said,   
walking toward Callista. Callista smiled, showing her fangs again. Buffy stopped. She had never seen a   
vampire that had shown fangs without her face turning into the usual demonic visage.   
  
Buffy shook her head and started moving toward Callista. She noticed Willow and Xander   
stopping at the entrance of the alley, watching. Buffy smiled, glad they knew when to stay out of the way.   
She then moved forward quickly aiming a punch at Callista's face.   
  
The punch connected solidly, sending Callista's head snapping to the side. Callista didn't move at   
all as Buffy laid in a few more punishing blows to her face, then raised the stake and rammed it into her   
chest, then yanked it out. She watched Callista, waiting for her to collapse into dust.   
  
Callista grunted, reaching up to lay a hand over the hole in her chest. She collapsed to one knee,   
then seemed to be paralyzed. Then she shook her head, and stood up, smiling at Buffy wickedly. Buffy's   
eyes widened, and the stake fell from her suddenly nerveless fingers.  
  
"Holy shit," she heard Xander say. At that moment, four men dressed similar to Callista appeared   
at the entrance to the alley. They pushed Willow and Xander deeper into the alley. All of them smiled,   
showing fangs without the face change, like Callista. The man Callista had been threatening stood up,   
showing a mouthful of fangs as well.  
  
"Ohhh, the Archbishop is going to be so happy. He was worried you'd be trouble when the siege   
began. Wait till I tell him you're dead," Callista said happily. Buffy shook her head, then kicked the   
dropped stake into the air, catching it and moving into a fighting stance.  
  
"I'm not dead yet," Buffy said. Callista laughed.  
  
"That stick isn't going to help you, little girl," she said, stepping toward Buffy. The four vampires   
behind Buffy took a hold of Xander and Willow, opening their mouths wide. Buffy turned and moved   
quickly toward her friends, aiming a kick to the face of one of the vampires holding Willow. The vampire's   
head snapped back with a loud crack, and he fell to the ground... then stood up, his head hanging at an odd   
angle.  
  
Buffy laughed, but was cut short as she felt something rope-like wrap itself around her throat.   
Buffy gasped for air as she was lifted off the ground and turned around. Her eyes widened in shock. The   
tendril around her throat was coming from Callista. Her left hand had changed into a long, thin tendril of   
flesh that was slowly choking the life out of Buffy. Callista grinned up at her.  
  
"You are nowhere near as dangerous as they said you were. I was hoping for a challenge," she said   
almost sadly. She raised her free hand, and Buffy watched in horror as the hand stretched itself into a huge,   
misshapen claw. The sound of bones and tendons snapping filled the air as Callista raised the claw. Buffy   
head Willow scream.   
  
A thin strip of white parchment flew through the air, striking Callista in the forehead, where it   
stuck. There was a string of Japanese writing on it, which flared into flash of blue-white light. Callista   
screamed, dropping Buffy to the concrete. Callista's hands returned to normal as she pressed them against   
her forehead. She dropped to her knees as Buffy tried to get to her feet.  
  
"You always did go down easy. That was probably how you got your job," a male voice said. Both   
Buffy and the vampires turned to look where the voice was coming from. Standing at the entrance to the   
alley was Jason and Chelle. Jason was smoking a cigarette, and standing in a relaxed pose. Chelle was   
pointing an ancient flintlock pistol at the vampires. The pistol had to be at least 300 years old.   
  
Callista stood up slowly, moving her hands away from her face. The strip of parchment was gone,   
the writing that had been on the paper was burned into the flesh of her forehead.   
  
"I wasn't ready for you yet," she snarled. She gestured to the other vampires, who promptly turned   
and charged at Jason and Chelle. Chelle pointed a finger at the onrushing vamps, saying something too   
quiet to be heard. The monocle hanging around her throat glinted. Two of the vampires suddenly tripped,   
slamming to the concrete face first with a sickening thud.  
  
The other three vampire stopped for a second, looking at their fallen comrades. At that moment,   
Jason moved forward quickly. A spin kick sent one vampire slamming into the wall with a sick thud. The   
other two turned toward Jason, raising their hands to hit him. Jason spun out of the way quickly, coming   
around to face the vamps in a fighting stance.   
  
One of the vamps rushed at Jason. Jason waited until he came in close, then struck, his fist   
slamming into the vampire's jaw at an odd angle. There was an extremely loud crack as the vampire's jaw   
literally exploded, sending chunks of flesh and bone raining down onto the ground. The vamp sunk to his   
knees, and incoherent scream coming from what was left of his mouth.   
  
Buffy watched all this in amazement. She shook her head and started toward the rest of the vamps.   
She caught one of tripped ones with a sharp kick to the jaw, sending its head snapping back as it tried to get   
up. Buffy raised the stake and rammed it into the back of the vampire's throat. She ripped it sideways and   
the vamp's head fell from its shoulders. Buffy stepped back, expecting the body to explode into dust.   
Instead, the body lay there, dribbling some dark blood onto the concrete. She shook her head, then turned to   
find the next target.   
  
She saw Jason as he fought against the remaining vamps. He was fighting only two of them now,   
and Buffy watched in amazement. Jason moved gracefully, not wasting a single movement. Each attack he   
made hit, causing damage to the vamps. There was already one vampire corpse at his feet, its head missing.   
Buffy wasn't sure how he had managed to do that without any weapons.   
  
Buffy caught sight of Chelle moving to Xander and Willow, getting them towards the street. She   
smiled briefly, then turned to see the other tripped vampire finally stand up, its face a bruised and bloody   
mess. The injuries started to heal themselves as the vampire rushed at Buffy. She raised the stake and   
rammed it into his heart easily. She blinked in surprise as the vampire suddenly stopped, his entire body   
stiffening, as if paralyzed. The vamp fell backwards, a look of shock frozen on its face.  
  
"Not bad," Jason said. "You must be the Slayer."  
  
Buffy turned toward Jason. The two vampires he had been fighting were gone. She saw them run   
off into the street, limping and bleeding. The corpses of the two decapitated vampires looked as if they had   
started to decay. There was no sign of Callista. Buffy looked to Xander and Willow.   
  
"You two okay?" she asked. Xander and Willow nodded, and Buffy turned, looking at Jason and   
Chelle.   
  
"Who are you two?" she asked. Jason and Chelle looked at each other, then toward Buffy.  
  
"My name is Jason Redtree," Jason replied. "The lady with the taste for the Goth is Chelle. We   
have a lot to talk about Miss Summers."   
  
"You think?" Xander asked.  
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
  
The intensive care ward of the Sunnydale Hospital was quiet at night. Patients recovering from   
surgery, or who were in comas, or in some other way unable to take care of themselves were placed here.   
A nurse sat at a reception desk, monitoring a bank of equipment that showed the life signs of the patients.   
The nurse who was supposed to be watching them was in a deep sleep, her chin resting against her chest.  
  
The man in black walked down the corridor silently, his eyes still hidden behind his sunglasses,   
despite the lack of light. He looked much more comfortable moving down the dark hall than he had   
standing in the sunny glade. He looked from side to side as he walked, looking for something.  
  
He finally stopped in front of a door. He tested the doorknob, and found it locked. He shook his   
head and tapped a finger against the doorframe. The door slowly swung open on its own. The man walked   
into the room and took a look around.  
  
The room was empty expect for a bed life support equipment. Lying on the bed was a teenage girl,   
dark-haired, pretty. There was an IV stuck in her arm and a mask over her face to assist her breathing. She   
looked as if she hadn't moved in a while.  
  
The man walks over to the side of the bed, looking down at the girl. He shook his head, and   
reached down, removing the breathing mask from her face and tossing it to the side. He then touched her   
face, moving it slightly so her mouth opened a little. He stroked her face with his fingers softly, then lifted   
his hand, running his thumbnail across his other palm sharply. A line of dark blood welled up, and the man   
lowered his hand, allowing some of the blood to drip into the girl's mouth. He held his hand there for a few   
moments, watching as the dark blood fill her mouth and trickle down her throat, then lifted it away, the cut   
on his palm sealing itself.   
  
The girl laid there for a few moments then suddenly opened her eyes. She sat up, coughing   
violently, some of the dark blood running down her chin. Her coughing slowed, and she turned bleary and   
confused eyes upward to look at the man.  
  
"What... where... who are you?" she said in a raspy voice.  
  
"My name is Raven. Come with me Faith. We have business to attend to," the man said, holding   
his hand out to her.  
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
"So let me get this straight," Xander said. "You two are demon hunters?"   
  
"No. He's a demon hunter. I'm just along for the ride," Chelle said. She looked at Xander as if he   
was an idiot. He flinched. Buffy shook her head and looked at Jason. The five of them were sitting at a   
table in a corner of the Bronze, as out of the way as they could be.  
  
"And what was the deal with little Miss Play-Do Hands and her band of friends. I've never seen   
vampires like that before," Buffy said. Jason took a long drag off his cigarette before he spoke.  
  
"They are a completely different species of vampires, one you've never dealt with before. Some   
of them like to call themselves Kindred," Jason said quietly. "They tend to be a lot more subtle than the   
demon-vampires you deal with. They try to avoid the Slayers."  
  
"Then why did they try and kill Buffy?" Willow asked quietly. Jason and Chelle looked at each   
other before Jason replied.   
  
"It's a long story. Amongst the Kindred, there are a number of different bloodlines, or clans," he   
started explaining. "A large number of these clans are divided into these two sects, the Camarilla and the   
Sabbat. They both have very different ideas about how to interact with the human race."  
  
"This doesn't sound good," Buffy said. Jason smiled wryly.   
  
"It's not. The Camarilla is the lesser of two evils. They just want to keep a low profile. The have   
this wonderful thing they call the Masquerade. They try to stay hidden, and aren't much for wholesale   
slaughter. They do still kill humans, but they try to avoid it." Jason said, taking another drag off his   
cigarette.   
  
"What about the Sabbat," Buffy asked.  
  
"The Sabbat think humans are cattle. They think that they are the rightful rulers of the world. They   
tend to be violent, and will do anything they feel will help them achieve their goals. Some of them believe   
they are the servants of Satan. They don't care if humans know if they exist." Jason said as he watched his   
cigarette burn.  
  
"Oh, they sound like a fun bunch," Xander quipped. Buffy and Willow glared at him.  
  
"They aren't very fun, really. Callista is leader of a Sabbat war pack. She reports directly to some   
Archbishop in Mexico. I don't know why she's here, I just know she likes to cause trouble." Jason said, the   
expression on his face blank.   
  
"She probably wanted to kill you Miss Summers because she knew you could be a lot of trouble   
for her," Chelle said nervously. Xander leaned over and whispered into Willow's ear.   
  
"You get the feeling they aren't telling us something?" he whispered.  
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
Callista kneeled on one knee in the center of what looked to be an abandoned church. The place   
was old, covered in cobwebs, and looked to be falling apart. A lot of the leftover religious paraphernalia   
had been broken or desecrated in one way or another. A number of symbols were written on the walls in   
what looked like dried blood.  
  
"YOU HAVE FAILED TO KILL THE SLAYER, CALLISTA," a dark, booming voice spoke out   
of the darkness. Callista winced.  
  
"The Stormbringer and his little mage bitch showed up," she said quietly.  
  
"IT SHOULD NOT HAVE MATTERED! YOU ARE ONE OF MY BEST WARRIORS   
CALLISTA, BUT IF YOU FAIL ME ONCE MORE, YOU WILL BE REPLACED," the voice said.   
  
"I'll not fail you, Archbishop. But I need more troops," she spoke up.  
  
The voice seemed to consider this.  
  
"I WILL SEND YOU ANOTHER PACK, AND SEVERAL GHOULS. MAKE AS MANY   
GHOULS AND VAMPIRES FOR CANNON FODDER AS YOU NEED. DO NOT FAIL THE BLACK   
HAND, CALLISTA." The voice boomed, before going quiet.   
  
Callista stood up slowly, a smile on her face.  
  
"I'll be ready for you this time, Stormbringer. You can't protect the Slayer forever," she said,   
before laughing for a very long time...  
  
End of Chapter One 


	2. Chapter Two: Masks and Voices

Chapter Two: Masks and Voices  
Or The Tall, The Dark, and The Evilly Slutty   
  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
The diner was in the middle of nowhere, along a highway, off of a backwater exit. The place was   
almost empty, not too surprising because it was two in the morning. Other than the waitress and the cook,   
there were only two customers.   
  
Faith and the dark man, Raven, sat at a table in a back corner. Raven looked much as same as he   
usual did, dressed in black, his eyes hidden behind sunglasses, his long, black hair hanging loosely around   
his face. Faith was looking disheveled and confused. She was dressed in a hospital gown and Raven's black   
trench coat. A line of dried blood was running down her chin.   
  
Faith stared at the plate in front of her. It had a full course breakfast on it; eggs, toast, bacon,   
sausage. A small glass of orange juice and steaming cup of black coffee stood off to one side of the plate.   
She stared at the food quietly for a while, then eventually looked up at Raven.  
  
"Who are you? What's going on? Everything is... blurry." She asked in a scratchy voice. Raven   
looked at her, saying nothing for a brief moment. Then he spoke up.  
  
"I healed you," he said quietly. "You haven't eaten anything solid in a few weeks I understand.   
Enjoy your breakfast." Faith blinked, then lifted her fork and cut a piece of egg with it, then ate it. She   
chewed slowly, swallowed, then looked up at him again.  
  
"What happened to the Mayor? To... Buffy." She asked, her voice cracking when she tried to   
speak Buffy's name.   
  
"She defeated him, stopped the Ascension. It was rather interesting, according to the stories I   
heard." he replied, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Good," Faith said quietly, then ate a little more of her eggs. She set her fork down, then looked   
up at Raven again.  
  
"Why did you help me? Who are you?" she asked, her voice a little steadier now.   
  
"I told you, my name is Raven. I helped you because I need you to do something important for me.   
I need you to find someone," he said, his eyes studying her face. Faith looked back at him.  
  
"You want me to kill whoever this is?" she asked. Raven laughed.  
  
"Not at all. I just need you to bring him or her to me, unharmed," he said, amusement in his voice.   
  
"Him or her? Don't you know who you are looking for?" she asked. Raven shook his head.   
  
"To tell you the truth, no. I'm looking for a Bard, and you'll be the one to find him or her for me.   
That's all I know," he said quietly. Faith laughed for a moment, then stopped when she started coughing.   
Raven watched her silently until the coughing subsided.   
  
"How am I supposed to know when I find this person?" she asked, breathing heavily.   
  
"I don't know. I suppose you'll just know when you do," he said, running a hand through his hair.   
  
"Okay, most important question; why should I help you?" Faith asked. Raven smiled.  
  
"I don't suppose waking you from a coma is reason enough," he said, still smiling. She shook her   
head. He spoke up again.  
  
"Alright. I will pay you an obscene amount of money, and send you where ever you want to go   
afterwards," he said. Faith looked at him silently for a moment, thinking.  
  
"All right, I'll do it. Where do I start looking?" she asked. Raven said nothing, but reached under   
the table and pulled out a large, black duffel bag. He set the bag on the table before he spoke again.  
  
"I suggest you go to Los Angeles. There is clothing, money, and weaponry you might need in   
here. There is enough money for you to get a car or some other form of transportation. There is also a   
cellular phone so we can keep in touch," he said. Faith smiled, opening the bag and looking through it. She   
whistled softly when she saw the shotgun and the handguns.   
  
"You think I'll need these?" she asked, pointing at the guns.  
  
"You will be dealing with supernatural creatures of a type you have never met before, eventually.   
I'd be surprised if you didn't need them," Raven said.  
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
"Yes, that is quite and interesting story," Giles said in his stuffy, British voice. He was standing in   
the middle of his living room, talking to Buffy and Jason. Buffy was sitting on the couch, rubbing the faded   
bruises Callista had left on her neck. Jason was leaning against the wall, slowly smoking a cigarette.  
  
"Have you ever heard of these Kindred before Giles?" Buffy asked. Gilles started pacing before he   
spoke.  
  
"There were rumors of another species of vampires. The Watchers tried investigating this on   
several occasions, but each time the investigators either turned up dead or simply vanished," Giles said.  
  
"Joyous," Buffy mumbled under her breath.  
  
"I told you they liked to be subtle," Jason said quietly. Buffy glared at him.  
  
"If I still worked for the Watchers, they would be sure to find a report of last nights activities very   
interesting. It would have been the first time a Slayer fought these 'Kindred'," Giles said again.  
  
"That's all well and good," Buffy said as she turned to look at Jason. "But that still doesn't tell us   
why you happened to show up." Jason shrugged, taking a drag off his cigarette.  
  
"I'm a demon hunter. I heard the Sabbat was planning on trying something here. I knew you   
wouldn't be ready for them, and I was in town, so I came to help. I'm going to train you," he said, exhaling   
smoke through his nose.  
  
"Train me? What do you think you can teach me?" she asked.   
  
"A lot of things. I have traveled all over the world. I've learned a lot of nifty tricks that work   
wonders against all sorts of evil things," he said, taking a deep drag off his cigarette before continuing.   
  
"What you saw last night was nothing. The Kindred aren't like the vampires you deal with.   
Crosses and holy water don't work, they can go anywhere they want without being invited, wooden stakes   
don't kill, only paralyze. Some of them have powers you wouldn't believe. And the Kindred are far from the   
worst thing out there you will have to deal with. If you want to survive, you will learn what I will teach   
you," he said in a quiet tone.   
  
"I can handle it," Buffy said confidently. Jason just shook his head.  
  
"You aren't ready. You've gotten by so far on a combination of luck and natural skill. I think you   
used up most of that dealing with the Mayor," Jason said, before dropping his cigarette in an almost empty   
cup of coffee.   
  
"You know about that?" Buffy asked, surprised. Jason nodded.   
  
"You got a lot of notice over that. People had been watching Wilkins for along time. I was on my   
way here to see if I could stop the Ascension. I was a little late... arrived just in time to watch the high   
school go boom. Nice work, that," he said, a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Gee, thanks. Nice to know I'm noticed," Buffy said, her tone a little sarcastic. Jason shook his   
head and stood up straight.   
  
"This is pointless. If you want my help, I'll be here," he said, tossing a slip of paper to Buffy.   
"That's where I'm staying downtown. Later." And with that he walked out the door.  
  
Giles watched Buffy as she examined the slip of paper. He coughed, then spoke.  
  
"Odd boy," he said. Buffy nodded, slipping the paper into her pocket.   
  
"He isn't telling us everything. I know it," she said softly. Giles sat down on the couch next to her.  
  
"Are you going to let him train you?" he asked. Buffy sat quietly for a moment before she spoke.  
  
"I never saw anyone fight like him. He hit one of the vampires so hard that it's jaw exploded. I'd   
like to learn how to do that. I suppose it might be useful to see what he has to teach... as long as I keep an   
eye on him," she finally said.   
  
Giles opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. He   
stood up and walked over to the phone, picking it up on the third ring.   
  
"Hello?" he said into the phone. He listened quietly for a few moments, then his eyes widened. He   
mumbled a thank you into the phone and hung up. Buffy looked at him, concern on her face.  
  
"What was that?" she asked. Giles blinked, then looked at her.  
  
"That was the hospital. Faith has gone missing," he said in a shocked tone.   
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
Jason entered the abandoned warehouse he had moved into for his stay in Sunnydale. It was   
almost as long as a football field and just as wide, and was for the most part empty. His car, a matte black   
1967 Mustang, was on one end of the building, near a set of double doors.   
  
On the far end of the building was the area he used as a living space. There was a double-sized   
bed, a nightstand with a lamp, a desk that had a laptop computer sitting on it, and a desk chair. Opposite the   
desk was a small entertainment stand, with a decent sized TV sitting on it, as well as a VCR and a DVD   
player. A kitchen table, a refrigerator, and a small table with a microwave sitting on it were sitting close to   
an old industrial sink.   
  
About halfway between the car and the living area there was a series of gym mats. Hanging over   
them was a punching bag, and sitting off to the side was a rack that was holding a variety of martial arts   
weapons. There was a nearly fifty-foot long mirror hanging along the wall along the lengths of the gym   
mats.  
  
Jason idly punched the punching bag as he walked toward the living area. He went over to the   
fridge and opened it, withdrawing and unopened Cup Noodle. He opened the Cup and filled it with water,   
then shoved it into the microwave. A few minutes later, he took the now steaming cup of noodles from the   
microwave, grabbed a pair of chopsticks from the sink, and walked over to the desk, sitting down.   
  
He picked up remote and turned on the television, then picked up some of the noodles with the   
chopsticks and swallowed them down. He turned back to the TV, eating a mouthful of noodles every once   
in awhile.  
  
"How can you eat that swill," a dark and sultry voice said from behind him. Jason sighed and set   
the Cup Noodle down on the desk.  
  
"Hello Callista. How did you get in? It's the middle of the day," he said tiredly. Callista walked up   
behind him, dressed in a leather bikini top and a pair of cut off jeans. The Japanese writing that had been   
burned into her forehead the night before was still there. Jason didn't bother turning around to look at her.   
  
"Ohh, there is a nice little sewer access in that hole you call a bathroom. Very convenient," she   
said, moving up behind him, laying a hand on her shoulder. He reached up, still not turning around to look   
at her, and pushed her hand off his shoulder. Callista gave a pouty frown.  
  
"Oh what's the matter. You used to like it when I touched you," she said, her voice in a teasing   
tone. Jason shook his head.  
  
"Oh get over it. I used you, you used me. That's all there was to it," he said before standing up,   
turning around to look at her. She smiled wickedly at him, running her hands up her body slowly,   
sensually.   
  
"Yes, that's true... but it was still a lot of fun. Even if you did kill my sire," she said, licking her   
lips. She stepped closer to him, pressing her body against his tightly. Jason frowned.   
  
"Still upset about that?" he said, a slight tinge of sarcasm creeping into his voice. Callista laughed.   
  
"Portyuos was a child raping bastard. You did me a favor. But that isn't what I came here to talk   
about," she said, running a fingernail gently across his lips. "I came to convince you to leave town, and to   
stay away from the Slayer."  
  
"Why should I?" Jason said, raising an eyebrow. Callista smiled, tracing the fingernail up his   
cheek slowly. His face twitched slightly.  
  
"Because she's going to die, and her little friends will die, and the Sabbat is going to take Los   
Angeles and all these little shit-hole suburbs in an orgy of blood, and there isn't a damn thing you can do   
about it darling," Callista said sweetly. She smiled an almost innocent smile up at Jason.  
  
"The Anarchs might have something to say about that. They did fight off a siege once before," he   
replied. Callista laughed again.  
  
"The Anarchs are not going to be a consideration this time. Why don't you just leave? The   
Archbishop doesn't care about you, really. Just go. Or you could come with me... we could go kill the   
Slayer together..." she said, leaning up to brush her lips against his ear.   
  
At that moment, a loud bang filled the room. A spray of blood, flesh and bone blew out of   
Callista's back. She flew backwards, hitting the ground where she lay, writhing in pain, dark blood seeping   
onto the floor. Jason stood over her, the 9mm handgun he had shot her with pointed idly at the ground, it's   
barrel smoking.   
  
"You are lucky I didn't have my special ammo loaded, or you'd be a quickly rotting corpse right   
now," he said, no emotion in his voice. Callista snarled, and slowly got to her feet, the one hand over her   
belly the only thing holding her intestines in.   
  
"I gave you a chance lover," she spoke, blood bubbling up out of her mouth. "You won't get   
another one." She stumbled off toward the restroom, and out of sight. Jason waited a minute until he heard   
the storm drain slam shut. He walked back to the desk, sat down, and picked up the Cup Noodle again.  
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
Willow stood in an endless field of flowers, utterly confused. She looked around, wondering to   
herself how she had gotten here. She glanced downward, then blushed brightly when she noticed she was   
naked. She crossed her arms over her breasts.  
  
How embarrassing, she thought.   
  
She took another look around. There was nothing but flowers for as far as the eye can see.   
  
"Pretty isn't it?" a feminine voice said. Willow jumped almost a foot and a half, and spun around,   
looking for where the voice came from. She still saw nothing.  
  
"Hello?" she said timidly.  
  
"Hello Willow," the voice said. "Don't worry about finding me. It isn't time for us to meet face to   
face yet." Willow noticed that while the voice was almost below a whisper, she could hear it clearly.  
  
"Who are you? What's you name?" Willow asked, nervously. The voice laughed.  
  
"Names have power, Willow. You should know that. Never ask for a name, ask what someone   
would like to be called," the voice said, amused.   
  
"Okay, what should I call you?" Willow asked.  
  
"I've been called a lot of things over the years... I think you should call me Orchid," the voice said.   
Willow could almost imagine the voice as smiling.  
  
"Okay Orchid. Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"You are in the Dreaming right now, that is not important though. Everyone comes here when they   
dream," Orchid said.  
  
"This is a dream?" Willow asked.   
  
"Yes Willow... a large portion of your life is a dream. You have been Sleeping. However, since   
you met the Slayer, you have been slowly Waking Up. Soon, you will have to cast the veil from your eyes   
completely, Willow," Orchid said, a hint of sadness in her voice.   
  
"What do you mean?" Willow asked. At that moment, a loud, inhuman shrieking filled the air.   
Willow groaned and pressed her hands against her ears, falling to her knees. The noise changed into the   
ringing of a telephone. She opened her eyes and found herself lying in her bed. He phone was ringing.   
  
Willow shot up and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she spoke into the phone sleepily.  
  
"Will? It's Buffy. It's almost noon girl, since when did you sleep this late?" Buffy's voice came   
over the line. Willow blinked, looking at her clock. It was almost noon.  
  
"I must have been tired from last night," she said distractedly.   
  
"No prob. Look, you need to come over to Giles' place," Buffy said.  
  
"Why?" Willow asked, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.   
  
"Faith is missing. Someone took her out of the hospital," Buffy said quietly.  
  
Willow dropped the phone.  
  
End of Chapter Two 


	3. Chapter Three: Imitations of Mortality

Chapter Three: Imitations of Mortality  
Or How to Survive a Sucking Chest Wound.  
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
  
  
Buffy, Willow, and Xander walked down the street. Buffy was studying the slip of paper Jason   
had given her, occasionally glancing up at the buildings, trying to find the one written on the paper. Xander   
and Willow were following her; both of them quiet, with solemn looks on their faces.  
  
"You think he knows anything about Faith?" Willow asked. Buffy glanced back at her.  
  
"Maybe. He knows a lot of things he's not telling us I think," Buffy replied. She stopped and   
looked up at the warehouse in front of them. "This is the place."  
  
"Hmm, this guy is definitely slumming it huh. I don't think anyone's used this building for awhile,"   
Xander said. Willow nodded. Buffy shrugged and walked around the side of the building, looking for an   
entrance. Xander and Willow followed her closely.   
  
The threesome eventually found a partially open access door. They opened it slowly and walked   
in, taking a look around the large building. The first thing Xander noticed was the car.  
  
"Oh cool," he said, looking at the '67 Mustang. Willow tapped him on the shoulder, and pointed in   
the direction she and Buffy were looking.   
  
Jason was on the gym mats that were laid out off to one side, dressed only in a pair of black sweat   
pants. He was unleashing a withering attack on the punching bag. The sounds of his fists and feet slamming   
into the bag filled the building. His face and upper body was dripping with sweat; his hair was soaked in it.  
  
This wasn't what got their attention though. His upper body, while obviously well defined and in   
good shape, was covered in scars. Some of them were old and white, other looked pink and fairly new.   
There were slashes and what looked like bullet holes all over his back and chest. A thin, obviously old scar   
ran all the way around the bottom of his throat. His back was worse than the front; there being almost no   
unscarred flesh there at all.  
  
"Holy Goddess what happened to him?" Willow asked in a whisper. The sound carried surprising   
well throughout the building. And Jason suddenly stopped, turning to look at the three standing by the door.  
  
"You three going to stand there all day or come in?" he asked, picking a towel up off the mats, and   
wiping him self off with it.   
  
"They are probably going to stay there all day," Chelle said. The three finally noticed her sitting at   
the desk, watching the TV. She was dressed in a long flannel shirt that almost reached her knees. They   
couldn't tell if she was wearing anything under it. The glass monocle was still hanging around her throat.  
  
Buffy shook her head, then stepped forward, walking toward Jason, Willow and Xander following   
her. Jason watched her approach as he pulled a black T-shirt on.  
  
"Do you know anything about Faith vanishing?" she asked when she reached him. Jason blinked, a   
look of surprise on his face.  
  
"The other Slayer? What do you mean vanish?" he asked, wiping sweat off his forehead with the   
towel.  
  
"She vanished out of the hospital. No one saw anything," Willow said. Jason turned to look at her,   
and then shook his head.  
  
"From what I've heard, she caused you a lot of problems. If she's up and running around again,   
maybe you'd like to start that training Buffy," Jason said, turning and walking toward the living area.  
  
"I don't trust you," Buffy said quietly. Jason stopped, and turned around and looked at her.  
  
"Why not?" he asked. Chelle laughed softly.   
  
"Oh this ought to be interesting," Chelle said, then stood up and walked over to the fridge. Willow   
glanced at Xander, and elbowed him in the ribs when she saw him watching Chelle walk. Buffy ignored all   
this, and answered Jason's question.  
  
"You come in here, act like you're gods gift to Slayers, and only tell me half the story about   
something that could get me and my friends killed. I hate it when people play 'cryptic guy' with me," Buffy   
said.  
  
Jason listened to all this silently, a thoughtful look on his face. He coughed once, and then replied.  
  
"You're right, I have been a little arrogant, and I haven't told you everything. I will tell you the rest   
of the story, when you need to hear it. You have to believe me however, I am here to help you, and I can   
teach you a lot. Don't trust me if you want, but don't discount what I can teach you out of hand," Jason said   
quietly.   
  
With that, he turned and walked over to the kitchen area, pausing to poke Chelle, who was   
rummaging through the fridge, in the ribs softy. Chelle stood up straight, turned, and punched Jason in the   
shoulder before turning back to the fridge.  
  
"Alright then. When do we start?" Buffy asked. Jason filled a glass with water from the sink, and   
then turned back to her.  
  
"Right now would be good. Go take a seat on the mat, I'll be there in a minute," he said before   
taking a long drink from the glass. Buffy nodded and walked over to the mat, sitting on it cross-legged.   
Jason finished his glass of water and walked behind the kitchen area. Xander leaned against the wall,   
watching Jason and Buffy. Willow walked over to the kitchen area and started talking to Chelle.   
  
Jason came back out from behind the kitchen and walked over to the mat, sitting down in front of   
Buffy.   
  
"Alright, let's begin," he said. "Close your eyes, and listen to the sound of my voice."  
  
"You aren't going to try and hypnotize me are you?" Buffy asked. Jason laughed.  
  
"You know, I've learned to do a lot of different things, but I never learned how to hypnotize   
someone. No, this is an exercise to help you find your center, your Chi," Jason said, a slight smile on his   
face.  
  
"Uhm, and why would I want to do that?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Because, if I can teach you to find your Chi, I can teach you to use your Chi, and then I can teach   
you how to do something like this," Jason said. With that, he held his fist up. It started glowing softly, and   
her turned slightly, moving to the edge of the mat, and punched the concrete floor, hard. There was a loud   
cracking sound, and a nearly foot long crack appeared in the floor. Jason lifted his hand, which was   
completely unmarked.  
  
"Someone has been eating his Wheaties," Xander said in awe. Buffy stared at Jason, her jaw   
dropped.  
  
"Okay, I want to learn that," she said.  
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
Over near the kitchen area, Chelle and Willow were watching Jason and Buffy. Chelle was eating   
a sandwich she had put together. They sat there in silence for a few moments, before Willow spoke up.  
  
"Are you a witch?" Willow asked. Chelle shrugged and took another bite of he sandwich.  
  
"No, not really," Chelle mumbled as she chewed. Willow blinked.   
  
"But you did something to those vampires last night, you made them trip. How?" Willow asked.   
Chelle finished off the last of the sandwich before she spoke.  
  
"Coincidental Magick. I manipulated reality to greatly increase the chance that those vampires   
would fall on their faces," Chelle said nonchalantly.   
  
"Excuse me?" Willow asked, a look of stunned confusion on her face.  
  
"I manipulated reality," Chelle said.   
  
"Oh. That sounds... uhm... interesting," Willow said. "How did you do that?"  
  
"It involves complicated metaphysics. Basically, I'm a mage and I have the ability to bend reality   
to my will," Chelle said.   
  
"Bend reality? What do you mean? How is that different from being a witch?" Willow asked in   
rapid succession.   
  
"Whoa, slow down kid. Those are complicated question you are asking," Chelle said, raising a   
hand. She took a deep breath, and then spoke again.  
  
"You see there are two different ways of doing magic," Chelle started. "The first is called hedge   
magic. It operates inside the basic rules of reality. In other words, it has rules, it has boundaries, and as long   
as you abide by those rules, the magic works." Willow nodded, fascinated.   
  
"The second type of magic is called True Magic," Chelle continued. "It operates not by following   
the rules of static reality, but rather by changing the rules so you get the desired effect. In that way, there   
are no real boundaries, no real rules, because you make up the rules as you go along. And if you don't like   
the rules you made, well, you can go back and change them."  
  
"Wow. You'd be like a god," Willow said quietly. Chelle nodded.  
  
"Yes, in theory, you would be. However, it isn't that easy. You see reality doesn't like to be   
screwed around with too much. When you try to stretch reality too far, it snaps back, and creates this   
wonderful thing called Paradox," Chelle said.  
  
"Paradox?" Willow asked.   
  
"Paradox is basically reality slapping you in the face for pushing it too far. It can manifest in a   
number of different ways, ranging from minor annoyances to fatal incidents. It can get messy," Chelle said.  
  
"How do you avoid it?" Willow asked.   
  
"By being subtle," Chelle said. "Paradox only incurs when you start doing things that are   
considered impossible by static reality. Fireballs leaping from your fingertips, flying through the air, that   
sort of thing. That's called vulgar magic,"   
  
"However, if you use magic to manipulate possibilities, you can avoid Paradox. If ceiling in an old   
house just happens to collapse, if pile of old rags just happens to catch on fire, or if someone's gun just   
happens to jam, it's a coincidence. That's called coincidental magic. It is very hard to do, but it keeps you   
from getting smacked around by reality," Chelle said.   
  
Willow looked at Chelle silently for a few minutes. She raised a hand to her forehead.  
  
"I think I have a headache," Willow said. Chelle laughed.  
  
"I never was a very good teacher," she said.  
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
The next month passed rather quickly. Everyone moved into a new routine. Buffy spent three or   
four hours a day at Jason's, training. Half the time she spent meditating, learning how to focus and use her   
inner Chi. The other half of the time she sparred with him, learning various fighting techniques. Jason often   
praised her on how quickly she learned things.   
  
At night, Buffy patrolled, sometimes with Jason, sometimes without him. There was no sign of   
Callista or her pack in that time. Or of Faith for that matter. When Buffy questioned why they hadn't heard   
anything from Callista, Jason explained it to her.  
  
"The Kindred can afford to be patient. They think nothing of starting a plan that takes decades to   
come to an end," Jason had said.  
  
"So we might have to wait ten years for her to make a move?" Buffy asked. Jason had shaken his   
head.  
  
"Not likely. The Sabbat has been planning to take over this area for at least fifty years. If Callista   
is here, that means they are getting pretty close. She's taking her time, building up her forces," Jason said.   
  
"So, when she does make a move, it's not going to be on her own?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Now you understand why I wanted to train you," Jason had replied.  
  
So Buffy had continued to learn from Jason. After awhile, Jason had decided that she needed to   
learn how to use firearms. Buffy had asked why.  
  
"It's simple. The Callista and her pack can and will bring guns to a party. All the fighting skills I   
can teach you won't mean anything if you have ten pissed off ghouls firing shotguns at you," Jason had   
replied.   
  
"What's a ghoul?" Buffy had asked. Jason shook his head.  
  
"Ghouls are servants of the Kindred," Jason said. "They are usually just normal humans that are   
fed a steady diet of a Kindred's blood. That gives them some of the Kindred's power, and almost   
completely stops their aging."  
  
"People actually do that?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. Kindred blood is supposed to be very addictive, especially the rush of power it gives   
you." Jason replied. "They tend to be very loyal to their masters, and most of them look just like normal   
human, which makes them useful."  
  
"Most of them?" Buffy asked, slightly worried.  
  
"Well, some members of the Sabbat use their flesh-crafting skills to mutilate ghouls and turn them   
into a kind of living war machine," Jason said. "They are called szlachta, and are general real mean and real   
insane. You don't want to tangle with them if you can avoid it. Hence, the training with the gun. They can't   
get close enough to hurt you if you blow their head off."  
  
Buffy had agreed that made sense, so Jason had taken her to a wooded area outside of town. He set   
up some targets, handed her a 9mm pistol, showed her the proper firing stance, and told her to take a shot.   
She did, and missed by a wide margin. Jason shook his head and told her to try again.  
  
Two hours and fifty bullets later, Buffy had managed to hit the target twenty-three times.  
  
"Okay, guns aren't your forte. But we'll keep working on it," Jason said.   
  
That was the state of affairs a month later, as Buffy, Xander, Willow, Jason, and Chelle sat at a   
table in the Bronze on a Friday night. Xander was watching the dance floor, as was Buffy. Willow was   
staring up at the stage, where Oz was playing with his band. Chelle was dripping water on the back of   
Jason's neck, who was laying his head on the table and seemed to be asleep.  
  
"Is it just me, or has it been way to quiet around here lately," Xander said.   
  
"Bite your tongue Xander. Last time someone said that we met the Play-Do girl," Buffy said.   
  
"You know, Callista would really get ticked if you called her that to her face," Jason said without   
lifting his head. "When we finally run into her, you ought to use it."  
  
"I spend hours coming up with clever puns. I can probably do better," Buffy said.  
  
"I want to know why you haven't gone looking for her Jason," Xander said. Jason lifted his head   
just enough to look at Xander with one eye.  
  
"I have this thing about getting ripped apart in a vampire's lair," he said, before laying his head   
back down. "I like to avoid it."  
  
Xander shrugged. Buffy shook her head and stood up.  
  
"I'm going to go dance. Who wants to come?" she said.   
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
Callista stood in the center of the abandoned church, arms crossed over her chest. She looked at   
another vampire, a short, rat-faced man, with a look of disappointment on her face. The rat-faced vampire   
looked back up at her nervously.  
  
"What exactly happened to those guns, Tomas?" Callista asked, her voice cold and threatening.   
  
"We don't really know, mistress. The car carrying them just sort of... vanished," Tomas said in a   
frightened voice. Callista wrapped a hand around his throat, her fingers stretching into sharp claws.   
  
"You don't know? Have no clue?" she asked. Tomas swallowed reflexively.   
  
"There is a rumor the Children of Megami attacked the car," Tomas said in a small voice. Callista   
snarled, digging her claws into Tomas' throat briefly before shoving him away.   
  
"Those fucking goddess worshipers are starting to be a pain in the ass," she grumbled darkly. She   
turned, pointing one of her claws at a pair of vampires standing in the shadows.  
  
"Michael, Gabriel. Go down to Los Angeles. Tell Mohammed that I am greatly disappointed in his   
ability to protect our shipments. Remind him that I speak for the Archbishop here. Let him know that if you   
two visit him again, he'll find himself staked out in the sun!" Callista snarled.  
  
The two vampires hidden in the shadows bowed slightly, and stepped back, seeming to melt into   
the shadows and vanish. Callista smiled slightly, then gestured to another vampire, a tall, lanky man   
dressed as a priest.  
  
"Father Paul. I want you to take two of the szlachta and kill the Slayer and the Stormbringer. We   
are getting too close to the siege and they need to be eliminated," she said.  
  
"Yes mistress. They will be dead by sunrise," Father Paul said in a quiet, serene voice.   
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
It was late at night, and the Bronze was almost empty. Willow and Oz were sitting on one of the   
couches, leaning close, talking quietly. Chelle was telling Xander a story about a friend of hers at the bar.   
Buffy and Jason were sitting at a table. Jason still had his head laid down on the tabletop.   
  
"Tell me about her," Buffy said quietly.   
  
"About who?" Jason asked, his voice muffled.  
  
"Callista," Buffy said. Jason sighed deeply and sat up.  
  
"What is there to tell? She's Kindred, of the Clan Tzimisce. She's evil, vindictive, and totally loyal   
to the Sabbat," he said, sitting up straight and fishing a crumpled pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket.  
  
"There is more to it than that isn't there? You have some history with her," Buffy said. Jason   
sighed, lighting a cigarette with his Zippo.   
  
"That is one of those things I will tell you when you need to know it," he said. With that, he stood   
and walked to the door, stepping outside before Buffy could say anything else.   
  
Jason walked down the sidewalk silently, occasionally taking a drag off his cigarette. He stared   
down at the sidewalk as he walked, a dark look on his face.   
  
"I'm going to have to tell her the whole story eventually," he said to himself quietly.   
  
"You know, talking to ones self is a sign of possession my son," a serene voice said. Jason whirled   
in the direction of the voice, one hand moving under his jacket. Standing off to the side was the priest   
vampire.   
  
"Father Paul. Callista must be serious if she brought you up here," Jason said.  
  
"My mistress is always serious, my child. She bade me to kill you, and I must do as she asks,"   
Father Paul said, his voice still calm.  
  
"Easier said than done, Father," Jason replied. Father Paul smiled and raised the shotgun he had   
been hiding in the shadows. He pointed it at Jason's chest and fired. Jason staggered back, blood flying into   
the air as the shell hit him.   
  
Jason fell to one knee, raising a hand to the wound in his chest. He coughed, blood bubbling and   
sputtering from his mouth. Father Paul smiled, and made a gesture. Two monstrosities stepped out of the   
shadows. They were both tall and covered in what looked to be bone armor growing out of their skin. They   
had long, razor sharp claws, and jagged, yellow teeth that were made for ripping.   
  
"Szlachta ghouls," Jason gasped, more blood escaping from his mouth. "Callista must be   
desperate."   
  
"My mistress is never desperate," Father Paul said, raising the shotgun again.   
  
"That's a surprise," a voice said. Buffy stepped out of the shadows and kicked the shotgun out of   
Father Paul's hands, following it with a kick to his face that sent him staggering. Father Paul fell back   
against the wall, hands protecting his now broken nose.   
  
Buffy turned and ducked just in time to avoid the claws of one of the szlachta. She spun, and   
kicked upwards, catching the ghoul in the chin with a sharp kick. The ghoul snarled in pain as Buffy   
stepped back into a fighting stance.   
  
"Buffy, move!" Chelle yelled as she came running up the sidewalk, her flintlock pistol pointed at   
the ghouls. Buffy stepped to the side as Chelle fired the ancient pistol. A gout of white flame exploded   
from the gun's barrel, incasing one of the szlachta in living fire. The ghoul screamed and fell to the ground,   
and was incinerated almost instantly. Father Paul yelled something at the remaining ghoul and ran. The   
remaining ghoul screamed and followed.   
  
Buffy turned and looked at Jason, and quickly moved over to him. Jason smiled at her briefly,   
before he fell back to the concrete. He gave one last gasp before he stopped breathing.  
  
"Jason! Hold on!" Buffy yelled. She went to touch him when Chelle placed a hand on her   
shoulder, stopping her. Buffy whirled, facing her.  
  
"We have to get him to a hospital!" she said loudly. Chelle shook her head.   
  
"Just wait a minute," Chelle said calmly. Buffy's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"He's dead... we have to get some help..." Buffy started to say, when she heard a gasp come from   
Jason's direction. Buffy turned slowly, looking at Jason.  
  
Jason was lying there on the concrete, breathing steadily. The wounds in his chest were closing   
rapidly. After a moment, Jason sat up slowly, wiping the blood from his mouth. Under the shredded   
remains of his T-shirt, his skin was raw and red, but was closed and no longer bleeding. Buffy looked at   
him in complete shock.  
  
"Damn. I liked this shirt," he said, a sardonic smile on his face.  
  
"You were dead," Buffy said in disbelief. Jason sighed, then coughed once, spitting some blood   
onto the sidewalk. He looked up at Buffy.  
  
"I guess it's time to tell you the rest of the story," Jason said.  
  
End of Chapter Three 


	4. Chapter Four: The Hunter

Chapter Four: The Hunter  
Or Sleepless in Los Angeles  
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
  
  
Faith walked downed the sidewalk at three am, constantly looking around. She'd done well for   
herself in the past month. There had been close to $50,000 in the bag Raven had given her at the diner. She   
had used it to buy a beat-up old Chevy Nova and had driven to LA, then found herself a cheap apartment.  
  
She'd spent the last month wandering the streets, doing what she did best; kill vampires. She   
didn't know what else to do with herself. The instructions Raven had given her were so vague that she had   
no idea where to begin.  
  
""Find the Bard' he says," Faith said to herself. "No, I don't know who this person is or what they   
look like, but find the Bard. Like how genius?" She sighed. This felt like a waste of time to her. She'd be   
better off in Sunnydale, doing..."  
  
"Doing what?" She growled out loud. "Fighting with Buffy again? Like that'd solve anything."   
She pressed her hand on her stomach briefly, over the still itching scar that had been left from Buffy   
driving her own knife into her gut.  
  
Faith continued her grumbling as she walked up the steps into her apartment building. She dug her   
keys out of her jean pocket and slipped them into the lock, opening the door. She walked inside and   
slammed the door shut behind her. She reached for the light switch and flipped the lights on.  
  
Raven was sitting on her cheap couch. He was dressed in black as usual, trench coat and all. His   
eyes were still hidden behind the sunglasses. He sat, looking at Faith, hands resting on the head of his cane.  
  
"How did you get in here?" Faith asked angrily. Raven smiled thinly.  
  
"There are very few places I can't go if I wish it," he said softly. Faith frowned and walked into   
the living room. She sat down in a chair opposite from the couch.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"Same thing I wanted when I healed your wounds. Find the Bard," Raven said, calmly. Faith   
snorted.  
  
"That's all well and good, but you haven't exactly told me how to do that" she said. "What is a   
Bard anyway?"  
  
"A Bard is a person who creates magic with music," Raven said softly.   
  
"Oh that helps," Faith said sarcastically. Raven laughed.  
  
"I enjoy your openness, Faith." Raven said. "I have been told on good authority that you will lead   
me to this Bard."  
  
"Why do you need to find him so bad?" Faith asked. Raven sighed, the smile vanishing completely   
from his face.  
  
"A prophecy. A rather important one," he said quietly. He shook his head.   
"It's not important right now. I'll tell you the whole story eventually." Faith nodded. She figured she   
wouldn't get anymore out of him at the moment.   
  
Raven stared at Faith silently for a few moments. She looked back at him, growing uncomfortable   
the longer the silence lasted. Raven at last sighed, and reached up, removing his sunglasses, revealing a pair   
of dark, crystal blue eyes.  
  
"You, uhm, have nice eyes," Faith said. She felt foolish, she sounded like a stupid schoolgirl.   
Raven smiled slightly again.   
  
"Thank you. Usually when people comment on my eyes, it's to tell me they want to rip them out,"   
he said, in an amused tone. Faith laughed. Raven watched her, smiling.  
  
"Keep looking for the Bard," Raven said, before slipping the sunglasses back on his face. He   
stood, and walked over to the door, opening it and walking outside. Faith sat silently, watching as the door   
closed behind him.  
  
"Who the hell is that guy?" she asked the empty room.  
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
Buffy leaned against the wall of Giles' apartment, staring at Jason, who was leaning back on the   
cough, a pained look on his face. Jason's T-shirt was ripped and shredded from where the shotgun shell had   
hit him, the skin underneath was still red and raw, but looked to be healing rapidly.   
  
Chelle was sitting next to Jason on the couch. Xander sat in a chair he had pulled from the kitchen;   
Oz and Willow sat in a recliner together. Giles stood in the doorway that led to the kitchen, watching the   
entire room. Buffy took a deep breath and spoke up.  
  
"You died," Buffy said, speaking toward Jason. He shrugged.  
  
"It happens," he said, before he started coughing. Everyone watched him as he bent over,   
coughing hard until a handful of black, metal pellets spewed from his mouth and hit the ground. He sat up,   
wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
"Sorry about that," he said. "Been awhile since I've had to cough up shotgun pellets."  
  
"You plan on explaining this anytime soon? What are you?" Buffy asked in a firm tone.  
  
"I'm a demon hunter. I told you that," Jason replied, a wry smile on his face. Chelle turned and   
punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"Enough with the man of mystery bit Jason! Tell them the damn story!" she yelled at him. Jason   
sighed, rubbing his shoulder. He looked around to everyone in the room.  
  
"All right then," he started. "My name is Jason Redtree. I'm a demon hunter. I've been doing it for   
422 years. For some reason I really don't understand, I can't die. Any damage done to my body that doesn't   
destroy it completely, will heal itself."  
  
Jason reached to the collar of his ruined shirt, pulling it down to expose the thin scar that ran all   
the way around his throat.  
  
"I got this scar when my head was cut off by the guillotine in 1799," he said, pointing to the scar.   
"It took me three weeks to heal this completely, even when a friend sewed my head back onto my body."   
  
"I just want to go one record as saying 'Ouch'," Xander said. Jason laughed.  
  
"Yeah, it did hurt. But I got over it," Jason said. He lit a cigarette with his Zippo and took a long   
drag off it.   
  
"How did it happen?" Willow asked quietly. Jason laughed a weak sounding laugh.  
  
"Oh you want that story," he said softly. "Okay, here goes. I was born on a farm outside of London   
in 1560. My family was small for the times, just me, my parents, and my little sister Ruth. Simple life   
really. I was gonna take over the farm when my dad died." Jason stopped for a moment, taking another drag   
off his cigarette before continuing.   
  
"Not long after I turned sixteen, this guy showed up," Jason continued. "Turned out his was my   
great-uncle on my mother's side. He was a nasty character, a mage, of a sect called the Nephandi. The   
Nephandi are evil, serving demons and other dark creatures. My 'uncle' decided that my family and I   
should come live in his castle, and be his servants for awhile. We couldn't go against his wishes. He used   
his power to burn the farm to the ground."  
  
"So you went with him," Buffy said. Jason nodded, a grim look on his face.   
  
"We spent two years in his castle," Jason said. "We saw all manner of evil things. We wanted to   
get away but couldn't. One day, he had some of his demon servants drag us to his laboratory." He stopped,   
staring at his cigarette it burned.  
  
"What happened?" Buffy asked softly. Jason took a deep breath.  
  
"Oh, he sacrificed them," he said. "Cut them to ribbons right in front of me. Part of some ritual to   
give him immortality. I got to go last. Tied down on a big stone slab that was soaked with the blood of my   
family. Last thing I felt was his knife going into my chest."  
  
"That's horrible," Willow whispered. Jason nodded, then continued.  
  
"I woke up not to long after. I saw the hole in my chest sealing itself," he said. "My guess is he   
fucked up the ceremony, and the immortality was given to me. My uncle didn't notice me get up. I grabbed   
the knife off the altar and put it right between his eyes." Jason stopped, dropping his cigarette to the floor   
where he ground it out with his boot. He stared at the floor silently for a few minutes. Chelle laid a hand on   
his shoulder gently.   
  
"You don't have to go on," Buffy said. Jason looked up, shaking his head.  
  
"I wandered around after that, for the better part of a century," Jason continued. "I was in a sort of   
rage for that time. I went looking for demons, killing them when I found them, using either spells I stole   
from my uncle's library or my bare hands when I had to. If anyone got in my way, I killed them too. All I   
wanted was revenge..."  
  
"You're a mage?" Willow asked. Jason shook his head.   
  
"No, I can't make reality dance like Chelle can," Jason said. "I used hedge magic. It backfired on   
me as often as it worked."  
  
"Oh," Willow said.  
  
"After about ninety years, I found myself in Japan," Jason went on. "I saw this pretty young   
woman fighting a demon. She was as human as the next person but she was putting a real beating on this   
thing. I jumped into the fight and managed to get three six-inch claws driven into my chest for my trouble."  
  
"Well, the girl dispatched the demon, and watched in interested as my fatal wounds healed   
themselves," Jason said. "She introduced herself to me as Mi Ling. We ended up talking, and I told her my   
story. She told me that wandering around in a rage and slaughtering anything I thought was evil was a   
quick way to become as evil as what I fought."  
  
"Good advice I'd say," Xander said. Jason shook his head.   
  
"Mi Ling was a Shih," Jason continued. "The Shih are solitary demon hunters that are all over   
Asia. They are ordinary humans, which have been trained to use their inner Chi in conjunction with the   
martial arts to fight demons. I spent the next thirty-five years learning from her. She taught me how to   
control my rage, how to fight, and how to use my own inner power to fight the demons. And I've been   
doing that ever since."  
  
Jason leaned back on the couch, the expression on his face blank. Chelle squeezed his shoulder   
comfortingly.   
  
"Fascinating story," Giles said softly. Jason shrugged.  
  
"You've been teaching me Shih techniques," Buffy said. Jason nodded, then laid his head on   
Chelle's shoulder.   
  
"Yes," he said. "I knew Callista was planning on killing you. I knew you'd need help. So I came,   
to teach you what I knew. To fight along with you. Because things are going to get real bad here."  
  
"How so?" Buffy asked.  
  
"The Sabbat are planning to attack Los Angeles. They want to take the city," Jason said. "It's the   
only major city in the western world that isn't under the control of either the Sabbat or the Camarilla."  
  
"I thought you said the sects had control of all the major cities," Giles said, worry in his voice.   
  
"Except LA," Jason said. "Around the end of World War Two, a group of Anarchs overthrew the   
Camarilla prince of the city, and declared LA the Anarch Free States. The Sabbat tried to take the city   
before, in 1965. They failed miserably. This time, they plan on using Sunnydale as a base of operations.   
They think they can gain power from the Hellmouth."  
  
"How do you know all this?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Callista told me last year," Jason said quietly.  
  
"Why would she tell you that?" Xander asked.  
  
"I was sleeping with her at the time. She told me a lot of things," Jason said. Buffy's jaw dropped   
in shock.  
  
"You slept with that bitch?" she asked. Jason sighed.  
  
"I used her to get close to her sire, an ancient vampire named Portyuos," he said. "He was   
powerful, and very evil. He liked to do horrible things to small children. I did what I had to do to get close   
enough to kill him. I'm not proud of it, but I don't owe you or anyone else any apologies for it."  
  
"I see," Buffy said.   
  
"This is interesting and stuff, but it is getting late," Oz spoke up for the first time. "Willow is half   
asleep."  
  
"No I'm not..." Willow started to say, before it was cut off by a yawn.  
  
"Yes, it is late," Giles said. "Why don't we all come back tomorrow and discuss what to do next."   
The group nodded, and started heading for the door, Oz supporting the half-asleep Willow. Buffy and Jason   
were the last to get to the door. Buffy turned around, and looked at Jason.  
  
"I can see why you didn't want to tell me that story. I'm sorry," she said quietly. Jason looked at   
her, and nodded.   
  
"No big deal. You had no reason to trust me," he said. He gave her a half-hearted smile, then   
moved past her and into the night.  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
Willow found herself standing in the endless flower field once again. She knew she was dreaming   
this time, and was curious as why she was here again. She looked down, and was glad to see she wasn't   
naked this time, instead she was wearing a thin, white robe.  
  
"Hello Willow," a female voice that seemed to come from nowhere said.   
  
"Orchid?" Willow said.   
  
"Yes, you remember me," Orchid said happily. Willow smiled in spite of herself.   
  
"You were hard to forget. I'm dreaming again, right?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yes," Orchid said, her voice suddenly serious. "I brought you here because time is getting short.   
You are going to have to wake up soon, or your friends will die."  
  
"What?" Willow asked in confusion. "What do you mean my friend will die?"  
  
Orchid didn't reply, but four items appeared in front of Willow, floating in mid-air. The first was a   
sword, the second a book, the third a laptop computer, the fourth an intricate carving of a bird made of   
onyx.   
  
"What are these for?" Willow asked, still confused.  
  
"A glimpse Willow, of your future," Orchid replied. "They all represent things that will help you.   
Some of them you will use, some of them others will use, and some of them will use you."  
  
Willow reached forward silently, reaching for the sword. She didn't understand any of this, didn't   
understand why she was reaching for the sword. As her hand wrapped around the hilt, all of the items   
vanished. A loud crack of thunder broke the sky at that moment.  
  
Willow looked up to see storm clouds rapidly filling the sky. The wind picked up, sending flower   
petals flying into the air. Rain and thunder began to fall from the sky.  
  
"The storm will help you Willow," Orchid said. At that moment, Oz's van stopped, causing   
Willow to jerk forward, waking up. She looked around, and saw that they were outside her house.  
  
"You okay?" Oz asked. She blinked at him, then shook her head.  
  
"Weird dreams," she said. She smiled, and leans across the seat, wrapping her arms around Oz's   
neck. He smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks for the ride home," she said, and then she kissed him.  
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
Raven sat, on a large throne made of pure onyx, at one end of a massive stone hall. He was staring   
into the large sapphire that was held by the silver dragon's claw on the head of his cane. As he stared at it, a   
large smile broke out on his face.  
  
"She found the Hunter," he said quietly.  
  
End of Chapter Four 


	5. Chapter Five: Bridges

Chapter Five: Bridges  
Or Crack the Rock, Grasshopper  
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
"So he was dressed like a priest huh? Freaky," Xander said as he and Buffy walked down the   
street that led to Jason's warehouse. They were both dressed casually. Buffy nodded.   
  
"Talked real calm-like too. His eyes were real empty looking. He kind of reminded me of that   
priest in the Exorcist," Buffy said. She looked up and down the street.   
  
"Except the one in the Exorcist didn't shoot people in the chest with shotguns," Xander said.   
Buffy shrugged.   
  
"He was creepy looking. I don't think he was all there," Buffy said. They both turned down the   
alley that led to the entrance of the warehouse.   
  
"What vampire is all there Buff?" Xander asked lightly. Buffy shook her head as she opened the   
door and walked inside. Xander followed her, a playful grin on his face.   
  
"Okay, so that was stating the obvious," she said. They both took a look around the building.   
Chelle was sitting at the desk, dressed in her black wedding gown. She was hunched over the laptop   
computer, a look of concentration on her face, her fingers rapidly manipulating the mouse pad and   
keyboard. Of Jason there was no sign.   
  
Chelle didn't look up as Buffy and Xander walked across the building, toward the desk. She didn't   
even look up when both of them walked up behind her. Buffy and Xander looked at each other, and   
Xander gave a little shrug. He leaned over Chelle's shoulder, looking at the computer screen.   
  
"Oh, you're playing Starcraft," Xander said. Chelle jumped out of the chair and whirled around,   
pointing a finger at Xander. Xander stepped back as she stood rapidly, and opened his mouth to say   
something when he suddenly went flying through the air. He hit the bed and went rolling backwards over it,   
landing face-first on the floor.   
  
"Xander!" Buffy yelled. Chelle winced, and stood there with a sheepish grin on her face.   
  
"Uhm, sorry about that. You surprised me," Chelle said. Xander stood up, rubbing his face softly.  
  
"You usually send people flying across the room when they surprise you? Because if you do, I am   
off your surprise birthday party committee," Xander said, rubbing his nose. Chelle blushed.   
  
"Sorry," she said. "I tend to get rather focused when I'm playing games. You okay?" Xander   
nodded. Buffy shook her head and turned to Chelle.   
  
"Where's Jason?" she asked. Chelle pointed upwards.   
  
"Last time I saw him was last night. He said he was going to sleep on the roof. Probably still up   
there," she said. Buffy blinked.   
  
"The roof?" she asked in surprise. Chelle grinned.   
  
"He's a strange guy," she said.   
  
"Well, how do I get up there?" Buffy asked. Chelle pointed toward a door near the back.   
  
"There is a fire escape right outside that door," Chelle said. Buffy nodded, and turned toward the   
door, walking outside. Xander and Chelle watched her go. Chelle then turned to Xander and walked over   
to him.   
  
"You sure you're okay?" she asked. He nodded.   
  
"I'm used to having my face… and my pride… bruised," he said, then took a seat on the bed.   
Chelle sighed, and sat down at the desk again. She reached over to the laptop and resumed her game.   
Xander watched her for a moment, twiddling his thumbs.   
  
"So, you've never told us your story," Xander said finally. Chelle shrugged, not looking up from   
the computer.   
  
"Not much to tell," Chelle said. "I'm a mage, I enjoy dressing like a Goth Queen, I hang out with   
a bunch of other mages in San Francisco with similar tastes. Boring life, really." Xander laughed.   
  
"I don't buy that. You can bend reality, according to Willow. That has to get interesting at times,"   
Xander said. Chelle sighed and turned off the computer, turning around to look at Xander.   
  
"Yeah, it does get interesting. It gets real dangerous too. I've seen friends die, and I've killed to   
save my own life. I suppose though, there have been some bright moments along the way," Chelle said, her   
tone serious.   
  
"Like what?" Xander asked, his elbows resting on his knees, his chin in his hands.   
  
"The first time I used my magick to fly," she said softly, a distant look in her eyes. Xander   
blinked.  
  
"You can fly?" he asked in wonder. Chelle nodded.   
  
"Yes, just not very well. I've only done it the one time, and it turned out to be a big mistake," she   
said, a hint of a laugh in her voice. "Still, it was fun for the first five minutes." Xander goggled at her for a   
few minutes, then shook his head. Chelle giggled and stood up, walking over to the fridge. She pulled a   
bottle of water out and walked back to the desk, sitting down again.  
  
"So what's the deal with you and Jason?" Xander blurted out. Chelle blinked, the bottle of water   
halfway to her mouth.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked. Xander coughed once, as if clearing his throat.   
  
"Are you two….?" He trailed off. Chelle looked at him silently for a few moments, then burst out   
in laughter.  
  
"Me? And Jason? You have got to be kidding," she said, still laughing. "He and I are just friends."  
  
"Then why do you sleep in his bed?" Xander asked in confusion. Chelle just smiled, her laughing   
trailing off.   
  
"Jason sleeps in the back seat of his car most nights," she said. "And yes, sometimes we sleep in   
the bed together, but there is no sex involved."   
  
"Why do he sleep in the back seat of his car?" Xander asked. Chelle shrugged.   
  
"I gave up trying to figure that out when I first met him seven years ago," she said.  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
Buffy climbed up the fire escape and stepped on to the roof. She stopped to brush some rust off   
her pants, then looked around. The morning sun was bright as it shone down on the relatively flat roof. She   
spotted a lump lying near the center of the roof that she guessed was Jason.   
  
She headed over to him, looking him over when she got there. He was obviously asleep, his head   
resting on a pillow. He was dressed in a black T-shirt and black sweat pants, with no shoes or socks. There   
was a half-empty bottle of vodka resting next to his head, as well as an empty pack of cigarettes and his   
silver-plated Zippo.   
  
"Wake up sleepy head," Buffy said, nudging him with her toe. Jason shot up into a sitting position,   
a sleep-addled and confused look on his face, and pulled a handgun from under his pillow quickly, pointing   
it at Buffy. She shrieked and kicked the gun out of his hand out of instinct. The gun went skidding across   
the roof.  
  
"OW! You broke my wrist!" Jason screamed, cradling his shattered wrist against his chest.   
  
"You pointed a gun at me!" Buffy screamed back. Jason blinked, then winced, a slight blush   
creeping into his face.   
  
"Oh. Sorry about that. You surprised me," he said sheepishly. Buffy looked at him for a moment,   
then started laughing. Jason shook his head, then gestured to the section of roof next to him.   
  
"Have a seat Buffy," he said. She sat down next to him, cross-legged. He picked up the cigarette   
pack and shook it, frowning when he noticed it was empty.   
  
"You don't need those any ways. They'll kill you," Buffy said.   
  
"No they won't," Jason said grumpily. Buffy nodded, her smiled fading.   
  
"Oh yeah. Still getting used to that," she said quietly. She looked off into the distance quietly.   
Jason sat there silently as well, rubbing his temples.   
  
"Headache?" Buffy asked. Jason nodded.   
  
"Hung over," he said. Buffy raised an eyebrow. Jason sat up straight, then picked up the vodka   
bottle and threw it, sending it sailing over the edge of the roof. There was a sound of shattering glass a few   
moments later.   
  
"How's your wrist?" Buffy asked. Jason held it up. There was no sign of the injury.  
  
"Must be nice to heal that quickly," Buffy commented. Jason shrugged.   
  
"It can be useful. Don't really think how I got it was worth it," Jason said, staring off into the   
distance. Buffy watched him silently, hey eyes moving over the suddenly dark and brooding look on his   
face.   
  
"You didn't like telling that story last night, did you?" She asked. Jason laughed bitterly.  
  
"Yeah, I like dredging up the memory of watching my parents and sister ritually disemboweled,"   
he said in a sharp tone. "You know, my uncle wouldn't even let them pass out. He used his magic to keep   
them awake until they died. Took about half-an-hour for each of them." Buffy winced, then reached out   
and placed a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened slightly, then relaxed.   
  
"I'm sorry," she said quietly. Jason shook his head, then turned and gave her a small smile.   
  
"It's not your fault Buffy. You weren't responsible for what happened, and you had a right to   
know the whole story," he said quietly. He stood up, and dusted himself off.   
  
"Last night showed that Callista is getting nervous for some reason. So you and I are going to   
step-up the training. Let's head inside," Jason said. He held his hand out to Buffy. She took it, and he   
helped her to her feet. Jason winked at her and walked over to the fire escape, and climbed down. Buffy   
stood there for a moment, watching him.  
  
"Strange guy," she said, the walked over to the fire escape and climbed down it.   
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
Willow stared into her mirror, slowly running a brush through her hair. She finished, setting the   
brush down and looked down to adjust the sundress she was wearing. Oz was taking her to an early lunch,   
before he headed south to LA for a gig that weekend. She smiled, looking forward to her day.   
  
She turned, looking for the hat she planned to wear, she picked the hat up off her bed, then turned   
back to the mirror. She looked at her reflection, and gave a little shriek, dropping the hat. She looked at her   
refection in the mirror, and there was something wrong.   
  
It was definitely her reflection, but instead of being dressed in the dress she was wearing, her   
reflection was dressed in the same white robe she had been wearing in the dream she had had the night   
before. Her reflection's face seemed to be a few years older than it should have been, and had one hand   
raised, pointing directly at Willow.   
  
"Time is getting short. You have to wake up," the reflection mouthed silently. Willow stared at the   
mirror in horrid fascination. She reached out slowly, to touch the surface of the mirror. She stared her   
reflection in the eye, in wonder. He fingers finally touched the glass, and the mirror rippled as if she had   
touched the surface of a pond. Willow shrieked and jumped back, falling onto her bed as the back of her   
knees hit it.  
  
Willow quickly scrambled to her feet, moving back over to the mirror. The reflection that came   
back was as it should have been. Willow blinked, and touched the mirror again. It was solid.   
  
"Okay. I know I'm not crazy. This is the Hellmouth. These things happen," she babbled to herself.   
"When Oz gets here, I'll tell him about it, and we'll go see Buffy and the others. Yes, that's what we'll do."   
She rubbed her hands up and down her arms. She was suddenly cold.   
  
At that moment, she heard a horn honk. She looked out the window and saw Oz's van sitting out   
on the street. Willow smiled in relief and almost ran out of her room and down the stairs. She ran out the   
front door, shouting a goodbye to her mother. She smiled and slowed down, walking toward the van. She   
saw Oz sitting in the driver's seat. She waved at him, but he didn't even turn to look at her. She frowned,   
and stopped.   
  
"Oz? You all right?" she asked worriedly. Oz stiffened, and seemed to be shaking. He suddenly   
turned his head to look at her.  
  
"WILLOW! RUN!" Oz screamed at the top of his voice. Willow stepped back in surprise. At that   
moment, the side door of the van opened, and a large, bone-encrusted claw reached out and grabbed   
Willow by the front of her dress, dragging her inside the van before she could react.   
  
Willow screamed as she was thrown against the far wall of the van. Standing over he was one of   
the szlachta ghouls Buffy had fought the night before. Crouching behind Oz, pressing a silver dagger   
against his back, was the priest vampire, Father Paul.   
  
"Hello my child," Father Paul said serenely. "My mistress wishes to speak with you." He turned   
his attention to Oz. "Drive boy, or my pet will rape your girl, then eat her." His voice remained calm and   
serene.   
  
Willow screamed as Oz set the van in drive. If anyone had been able to look at him, they would   
have seen a tear run down Oz's face.   
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
"All right," Jason said as he set a small wooden box on the mat between him and Buffy. "You   
have gotten pretty good at accessing your Chi. Now you get to learn how to use it."   
  
"I can't wait," Buffy said, before looking around. Xander and Chelle were leaning against the   
mirrored wall, watching in interest. Buffy smiled at them, then turned back to Jason. He took a deep   
breath, then started speaking.  
  
"The Shih teach nine different paths of various ways to use Chi in combat or other situations,"   
Jason began. "They are called Qiaos, which literally means Bridges. I have studied five of these paths over   
the years, but have only managed to completely master two of those five. Needless they to say, they are   
very difficult to master. They are, however, very, very powerful when you can use them correctly."  
  
Jason reached forward and opened the wooden box. It was filed with thin strips of blank, white   
parchment. Buffy looked on in interest.   
  
"The first Qiao I am going to try and teach you is the Qiao of the I Shen, or Bridge of the Celestial   
Gods," Jason went on. "It allows you to give your spiritual beliefs a physical form, which you can use as a   
weapon against evil creatures. Observe."   
  
With that, Jason lifted a parchment slip from the box and held it vertically between two fingers.   
He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. The parchment slip started glowing softly, and   
a sting of Japanese writing slowly appeared on the paper in bright red.   
  
"Oh cool," Xander said in wonder. Chelle just rolled her eyes. Buffy watched in interest.   
  
"You used one of those on Callista the night we met you," Buffy said. Jason nodded, and set the   
slip to the side.   
  
"Yes, I know how to create two types of these, the Celestial Punishment, which causes pain to evil   
creatures and some minor damage, and the Divine Bindings, which will trap a creature in a series of straps   
and bindings, causing pain as well. The one I used against Callista was of the first type," Jason said.  
  
"I can see how these things could be useful," Buffy said. Jason nodded. He gestured to the box of   
paper.   
  
"Take one," he said. Buffy nodded, and picked up one of the paper slips up, holding it much like   
Jason had. Jason smiled.   
  
"Alright, close your eyes and listen to my voice," Jason said. Buffy closed her eyes and Jason   
went on. "Focus on your Chi, and bring it to the surface. Force some of your Chi into the arm holding the   
parchment. No think of something that symbolizes good, something that evil will hide from. Try to shape   
your Chi into that symbol."  
  
Buffy's jaw tightened as she concentrated. The parchment started to glow slightly, not at brightly   
as the one Jason had made, but still noticeable. She took a deep breath and exhaled, the glow brightening   
slightly. Everyone watched as a shape began forming on the slip, in black. It came clear, a familiar looking   
drawing, a wing motif.  
  
Buffy opened her eyes and looked at the parchment. She didn't move, but the parchment slipped   
from her fingers. Jason blinked.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jason asked in confusion. "You did well." Buffy sighed.   
  
"Someone rather close to me has that drawing tattooed on his back. It just surprised me, that's all,"   
Buffy said quietly. Jason raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.   
  
At that moment, the door slammed open and Giles ran inside. He had a frantic look on his face, he   
looked around and ran over to the training area.   
  
"Giles, what's wrong?" Buffy asked, standing up quickly. Giles stopped in front of her, and took   
a deep breath.   
  
"I just got a phone call, f-from Callista. She has W-w-willow," Giles stammered out. Buffy stared   
at Giles, a look of horror on her face. Xander stood still, then slid down the wall, sitting down on the   
ground, hard.   
  
"Fuck," Jason said quietly.   
  
End of Chapter Five 


	6. Chapter Six: Desperation and Orchids

Chapter Six: Desperation and Orchids  
Or Why Battle is Good for the Soul  
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
Callista walked through the abandoned church slowly, a wicked smile on her face. She was   
dressed in a tight leather corset that left her breasts exposed, and a pair of thigh-high, high-heeled leather   
boots. She walked to the back wall of the church, and looked over her prisoners slowly. The cruel smile on   
her face got wider.   
  
Oz and Willow hung from the ceiling, each in their own set of shackles, both of them unconscious.   
Oz looked much worse for the wear; he was wearing nothing but a pair of ripped jeans. His upper body was   
covered in bruises and scratches, there were bite marks all along his arms, where Callista had allowed her   
followers to feed from him. She hadn't allowed the other vampires to take too much however. She needed   
both her prisoners alive for the time being.   
  
Willow was in a little better shape. Her dress had been split up the middle, but still hung on her   
body loosely. There were a few bruises on her arms and neck, but no bite marks. Callista hadn't allowed   
the other vampires to touch her. She was saving Willow for herself.   
  
"The Stormbringer is dead, and soon, the Slayer will be too," Callista said as she moved closer to   
Willow. She reached out and ran her fingers along Willow's cheek. Willow whimpered, but didn't open her   
eyes. Callista grinned.   
  
"CALLISTA!" a deep voice boomed from nowhere. Callista jumped and whirled around. Seeing   
no one, she quickly realized who was speaking. She sank to her knees amazingly fast.   
  
"Yes sire," she said reverently. She could feel the dark power of the Archbishop fill the room,   
even if he was only projecting his voice to her.   
  
"THE TIME FOR THE SIEGE IS ALMOST UPON US. HOW GOES YOUR   
PREPARATIONS?" the Archbishop asked. Callista smiled.   
  
"Father Paul killed the Stormbringer last night, sire. I have two of the Slayer's friends, and told   
her that if she wished to see them alive again, she would come to me, here. They are the last obstacles," she   
said, her eyes lowered. She shivered when she heard the Archbishop laugh.   
  
"GOOD. I WILL BE EXPECTING YOU IN LOS ANGELES BY TOMORROW NIGHT. WILL   
THE VOZHD BE READY?" the Archbishop asked.   
  
"Yes sire," Callista said meekly. Again the Archbishop laughed. Callista closed her eyes and   
moaned softly.   
  
"DO NOT FAIL ME CALLISTA," the Archbishop said. Callista sighed in relief as she felt his   
presence slowly dissipate. She looked around briefly, then started to stand.   
  
"No, don't get up. You look really good on your knees," a voice said out of the shadows. Callista   
shot to her feet, her fangs extending in reflex.   
  
"Who's there?" she snarled, her right hand reshaping itself into a sharp, bony point. She scanned   
the darkness at the edge of the room, but saw nothing. At that moment, a man stepped out of the shadows.   
He was dressed in black, including a flowing leather trench coat. He carried a long, black cane in his left   
hand, which was topped by a dragon's claw, carved from silver and tightly clenching a large sapphire. His   
eyes were hidden behind a round, black pair of sunglasses. Callista's jaw dropped in shock.   
  
"Lord Raven. This is a surprise," she said. Raven didn't look at her, but walked toward Willow   
and Oz, his cane tapping softly against the floor as he moved. He stopped in front of Oz and looked him up   
and down before saying anything.   
  
"Can't have been too much of a surprise. You didn't really think I wouldn't become involved in   
this sooner or later, did you?" Raven asked quietly, not taking his gaze off Oz as he spoke. Callista moved   
over to him, her hand reshaping itself.   
  
"Perhaps. I honestly didn't consider it one way or the other," Callista said, her voice dark and   
sultry. She reached out and laid a hand on Raven's chest, tracing a fingernail around one of his shirt   
buttons. He didn't react at all, or even turn to look at her. She sighed in frustration, but didn't remove her   
hand.   
  
"How did you get in here?" she asked. Raven turned his head and looked at her.   
  
"I can go just about anywhere. It wasn't difficult," he said, before stepping away from her and   
moving to stand in front of Willow. As he did so, Willow opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her face   
was strangely calm, her eyes glazed. She looked right at Raven.  
  
"Which one are you? Who will use who?" Willow asked, her voice distant and quiet. She seemed   
to be delirious. Raven smiled a gentle smile and laid a hand on her forehead softly.   
  
"Sleep child, and dream. Dream while you can still afford it," he said quietly. Willow closed her   
eyes again and slumped down, seeming to be asleep. Raven turned and looked at Callista, who was staring   
at Willow with a confused look on her face.   
  
"Where is the Archbishop?" Raven asked. Callista turned and looked at him, then shrugged.   
  
"Somewhere in Mexico for all I know," she said simply, crossing her arms over her breasts. Raven   
shook his head.   
  
"I'll not interfere… yet," Raven said quietly. "I will not allow you to take my city, however."   
Callista laughed.   
  
"You don't have a choice in the matter, old man," she said, tauntingly. Raven didn't respond, but   
simply turned and walked back into the shadows, where he seemed to vanish. Callista screamed after he   
left, and lifted one of the old wooden pews above her head. She threw it across the room in a fit of rage,   
and it slammed into the far wall, exploding into wooden fragments.   
  
"I'll kill him yet," Callista growled.   
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
  
Buffy paced, agitated, in front of Jason's television. She was dressed in black, a t-shirt and a pair of jeans   
Jason had lent her. They were at least two sizes too big for her, but they were better suited for rescuing   
Willow and Oz than the sports bra and sweat pants she had been wearing. She had tied her hair back with a   
simple ribbon, and was tossing a wooden stake from one hand to the other. She looked ready to fight.   
  
Xander and Chelle sat on Jason's bed next to each other. Giles was in the kitchen area, making tea.   
Chelle watched Buffy as she paced. She was still dressed in her black wedding dress. The glass monocle   
she usually wore around her throat was in her left hand. Xander stared at his feet, a very worried look on   
his face. Buffy stopped, and looked at him.  
  
"We'll get them back Xander," she said quietly. Xander looked up.   
  
"I hope you're right Buff," he said quietly. Buffy lowered her eyes.   
  
"We do have one advantage," Jason said as he walked out of the bathroom. He was dressed in   
black like Buffy, but was wearing a long-sleeved shirt instead. He was strapping on a leather harness that   
held two 9mm pistols in holsters at his side. The harness also held several clips for the pistols along his   
waist, and a strap across his chest held at least a dozen shotgun shells.   
  
'What advantage is that? Your Gothic fashion sense?" Xander asked bitterly. Chelle sighed and   
rested a hand on his shoulder. Jason shook his head.  
  
"Callista thinks I am a ordinary mortal. She doesn't know about the immortal bit. She thinks I'm   
dead right now," Jason said. "She's expecting to only have to deal with Buffy. She won't be expecting me   
to show up,"   
  
Xander blinked as Jason turned and walked over to his car, the '67 Mustang. Jason opened the   
trunk, exposing a large cache of weapons and explosives. Buffy walked over, looked inside the trunk and   
her jaws dropped.  
  
"My god, you have enough weaponry here to attack a small country!" Buffy exclaimed. Xander   
and Giles both came over, looking inside the trunk. There were several handguns of various types, two   
pump-action shotguns, dozens and dozens of ammo boxes, several small packages of plastique, and a small   
grenade launcher.  
  
"I am afraid to ask why you need all of this," Giles said nervously. Jason laughed, and picked up   
one of the shotguns, and slid it into a holster on his back.  
  
"Massive amounts of destruction tend to follow me around. Couldn't tell you why," Jason said,   
grinning. Buffy gave a nervous laugh. Jason turned and pulled a four foot long black case out of the trunk   
before he closed it. He set the case on the closed trunk and opened it. There was a layer of red silk covering   
whatever was in the case. Jason lifted the silk away, and it revealed a katana sword in its sheath. Jason   
lifted the sword out of the case, and strapped it to his waist.   
  
"I bet you're a fun date," Xander quipped. Everyone ignored him. Jason turned to look at Buffy,   
and snatched the wooden stake out of her hand. He looked at her, then coughed once.  
  
"You up for this? Things will get rough," Jason said quietly, concern obvious in his voice. Buffy   
looked back at him, her eyes deadly serious.   
  
"They are my friends. I'm up for it," she said. Jason smiled.   
  
"Good. Now, here's the plan…" he said, motioning everyone closer.  
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
Willow looked around, surprised to find that she standing in the field of flowers again. Her last   
memory had been watching several of the vampires sinking their fangs into Oz. She had screamed, and   
struggled against he shackles, unsuccessfully, screaming at the vampires to stop. Then she had felt a sharp   
blow against the back of her head, and everything went dark.   
  
Now she stood in the field she had dreamt of twice before. She looked down, and her eyes   
widened in surprise. The first time she had appeared here naked, the second time in a white robe. This time   
she was dressed in the tight leather outfit that her vampire-self, the one from the other world, had been   
wearing when she and Anya had accidentally summoned her.   
  
Willow looked around the field again. Her confusion and her fear for Oz fought for dominance in   
her emotions. She felt her self sinking to her knees, tears streaming down her face. One of the people she   
loved most in the world was being eaten by vampires. And she knew they were going to use her and Oz as   
bait to lure Buffy to her death. Willow felt useless. She couldn't save her friends.   
  
As Willows tears ran down her face, they began to drip off of her face and hit the ground, forming   
a small puddle. Willow watched in amazement as the puddle grew on its own, until it was a small pond, the   
water calm, blue and beautiful. Suddenly, the water rippled, and a picture formed in the center of the pond.   
  
Willow saw her self and Oz hanging in the church. The vampires were greedily drinking Oz's  
blood. Callista then appeared, yanking one of the vampires back viscously. The other vampires stepped   
back from Oz, all of them bowing before Callista. Willow looked at the picture of Oz, and almost cried   
with joy when she saw he was still breathing.   
  
"You can save him. Him, and the others you love," a familiar voice said from behind her. Willow   
turned slowly, and saw her self standing there. It was the same image she had seen earlier, Willow, looking   
a few years older, and dressed in the flowing white robe.   
  
"Hello Willow," her other self said. "I'm Orchid."  
  
_ _ _ _   
  
Almost an hour later, Buffy opened the doors of St. Joseph's, an abandoned Catholic church on   
the outskirts of Sunnydale. When Callista had called Giles, she had told him that if they wanted Willow and   
Oz back, that Buffy would have to come out here, alone. Buffy slowly stepped into the church, and the   
massive wooden doors slammed shut behind her with a loud bang. Buffy jumped slightly, then looked   
around.   
  
"Welcome to the Gates of Hell my child," a soft voice said. Buffy turned and saw Father Paul   
standing at the entrance to the main area of the church. The priest vampire was smiling almost warmly at   
her, and clenched a silver crucifix that was nearly a foot in length. Buffy frowned. Jason had told her   
crosses didn't work against the Kindred, but she hadn't really believed it. Father Paul took a step back, and   
gestured to the interior. Buffy took a deep breath and walked inside.   
  
The interior of the church was a wreck. There were a variety of odd symbols drawn on the walls in   
what appeared to be dried blood. At least seven different vampires that Buffy could see leaned against the   
wall, or sat in some of the few remaining pews. All of the vampires stared at Buffy silently. She ignored   
them, and looked toward the altar. Willow and Oz were hanging there, both of them still unconscious.   
  
"Willow! Oz!," Buffy exclaimed, taking a step toward them. At that moment, Callista stepped in   
front of Buffy, seeming to come out of nowhere. Buffy took a step back, then jumped, as the interior doors   
of the church slammed shut. Buffy frowned, then turned her gaze back to Callista. Callista stood there,   
hands on her hips, still dressed in the revealing corset.   
  
"Interesting fashion choice. Didn't anyone tell you the slut look was out this year?" Buffy   
quipped, her voice betraying no nervousness. Callista laughed.   
  
"I like your spirit," Callista said, amused. "I'd almost consider making you my ghoul, or even   
Embracing you, but I have the feeling you wouldn't be worth the risk. I'll just have to kill you."  
  
"Easier said than done," Buffy said. Callista laughed once more.   
  
"You are outnumbered, and there is no way you could escape here. Poor misguided Jason is dead   
and he can't help you. You are going to die, and your friends are going to die." Callista said, before   
glancing over her shoulder. "Except the redhead. I like her. She'd make a wonderful childe."  
  
Callista turned her head back around to look at Buffy, only to meet Buffy's fist. The blow cracked   
against Callista's nose and sent her staggering back. She screeched, then look back at Buffy, dark blood   
seeping from her nose.   
  
"Hope you enjoyed that. It will be the last pleasure you will have. Kill her," Callista said, making   
a dismissive gesture toward Buffy. The other vampires in the room rose, and began to circle Buffy. Buffy   
moved into a fighting stance, her eyes rapidly moving from one target to another. The various vampires   
snarled and taunted her as the circled.   
  
At that moment, the massive doors that Buffy has entered exploded inward, filling the room with   
shards of flying wood and metal. Buffy and the vampires ducked instinctively, but a few of the vampires   
were unable to dodge the flying shards. Some fell to floor, chunks of wood and metal buried in various   
parts of their party. Those that were uninjured looked toward the door.   
  
Jason stood in shattered doorframe, holding his shotgun loosely in one hand. Chelle and Giles   
stood next to him, on either side. Chelle's left hand was raised, holding her glass monocle before her, light   
glinting off it. She held her ancient flintlock pistol in her right hand, pointing downwards. Giles was   
pointing a massive revolver at the vampires, a look of cold concentration on his face.   
  
"Hi! Are we late? Traffic was a bitch," Jason said cheerily. Callista stared at Jason in shock, then   
whirled to look at Father Paul, a look of rage on her face.   
  
"You told me he was dead!" she screamed. Father Paul looked around in confusion, his usual calm   
demeanor completely gone.   
  
"He could not have survived the blast, Mistress! I shot him at close blank range! He lost too much   
blood!" he screamed back at her, the fear obvious in his voice.   
  
"Oh, don't get to mad at him Callista darling. He tried," Jason said. He drew one of his pistols   
from its holster and tossed it to Buffy, who caught it easily. She spun on her feet and pointed it at Callista.   
Callista screamed again.  
  
"Kill them! Kill them all! Unleash the ghouls!" Callista screamed before diving behind one of the   
pews. Buffy fired two shots at Callista as she moved, but missed. Bright gouts of white flame exiting the   
pistol and slammed into the pew, catching part of it in flames.   
  
At that moment, one of the closer vampires swiped at her, his hand transformed into a misshapen   
claw. Buffy fell backwards, barely avoiding the blow. She rolled backwards, and came up on her feet in a   
crouch. She fired a shot at the vamp, catching it full in the chest with the shot of white flame. The vampire   
shrieked and ran, but was quickly engulfed in the flames, and fell to the floor, nothing more than a burning   
skeleton in less than five seconds. Jason had told Buffy burning phosphorus ammunitions was real effective   
against vampires. She decided he was definitely right.   
  
Across the room five vampires tried rushing the remains of the door. Jason raised his shotgun, and   
caught the first one with a face full of burning phosphorus. The second one's head exploded messily, blood   
bone and brains flying as a bullet from Giles' revolver caught it at close range. Giles wasn't prepared for   
the massive kick of the gun and took a few steps back, off balance.   
  
Chelle stepped sideways, bracing herself against the wall as she raised her flintlock, searching for   
a target. Jason pumped another shell into the shotgun, then cracked an onrushing vampire hard across the   
jaw with the shotgun's stock when she got to close. The female vampire went staggering back, clutching   
her shattered jaw. A quick burst from the shotgun finished her off.   
  
Back in the middle of the room, Buffy was trying to get to Willow and Oz, but two large male   
vampires were in her way. One of them lunged at Buffy, but she easily avoided his attack and sent a sharp   
sidekick at his chest. The vampire went flying, and Buffy spun on her feet, and put her gun in the other   
vampire's face before he could react. She pulled the trigger, and the vampire's head vanished instantly in a   
flare of white fire.   
  
A loud boom filled the room, and Buffy saw a burning vampire fly across the room and slam into   
a wall with a sickening thud. She turned and saw Chelle pulling herself out of a six-inch deep impression in   
the wall. The impression had been caused by Chelle's body being pushed back when she had fired off her   
flintlock pistol. Buffy blinked in amazement.   
  
"All right, that's enough!" Callista's scream cut through the fighting. Everyone stopped, and   
looked at her. Callista was standing behind the altar, her hand reshaped into a sharp, fleshy blade. The   
blade was pressed hard against Willow's throat. A small amount of blood dripped down Willow flesh.   
  
"Drop your weapons or I will rip this bitch to pieces with my bare hands," Callista said smugly.   
Buffy looked on in despair as Jason dropped his shotgun. Giles set the revolver on the floor and stood up,   
his hands in the air. Buffy swallowed and felt tears come to her eyes as she dropped her own gun. Callista   
looked at Chelle.   
  
"You too mage-cunt. Drop the gun, and your focus. I feel one bit of magic and the girl dies,"   
Callista said.   
  
"Fuck!" Chelle said bitterly. She dropped her gun and the glass monocle to the floor. Callista smiled. A   
few moments later, at least ten more vampires and ten of the monstrous szlachta ghouls stepped out of the   
shadows. Callista smirked, and looked at Jason.   
  
"You may have caught me off guard, Stormbringer, but as you can see, I am always prepared for   
the unexpected," she said, then laughed maliciously.   
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
  
Willow looked up at Orchid in amazement. She was almost completely identical to herself.   
  
"Who are you?" Willow asked in amazement. Orchid smiled warmly.   
  
"I am you, Willow. Your eternal self. Your Avatar. I am the part of you that has been here since   
the beginning, the part of you that never dies. When this life ends, I move on to your next life. I am always   
there, part of you. I guide you around the Wheel," Orchid said, still smiling. Willow looked up at her in   
shock.   
  
"Why are you here?" Willow asked in a whisper. Orchid moved forward, and reached out,   
brushing some of Willow's tears away from her face gently.   
  
"To Awaken you to your destiny. Time has grown short, you have Slept too long. I have to place   
you in touch with your power, and your memories. Look," Orchid said, then gestured to the pond. Willow   
turned, and saw the image of the fight in the church. She saw Callista press her bladed-hand against her   
throat, saw Buffy and the others drop their weapons in order to save her life. He eyes widened in horror.   
  
"Callista will kill them! I have to do something!" Willow said desperately. Orchid smiled, and   
offered her hand to Willow.   
  
"You shall, child, you shall," she said quietly. Willow took her hand, and Orchid helped her to her   
feet. Then, Orchid stepped forward, and placed her hands on Willow's shoulders. She leaned forward and   
pressed her lips against Willow's in a gentle and motherly kiss. Willow felt… something enter her body,   
filling her with power.   
  
At that moment, Willow opened her eyes. She was back in the church. She felt Callista sharp hand   
pressed against her throat, but felt no pain. Willow looked up at the chains holding her. Callista didn't seem   
to notice the movement. Willow's eyes focused on the metal of the chains. She found that she could look at   
the very molecules of the metal itself. She knew this should have worried her in some way, but it seemed   
natural.   
  
She felt something stir inside her, and reality itself moved. She saw molecules of oxygen rapidly   
meld themselves with the metal. Her vision quickly focused back out and she saw that the chain holding her   
was rapidly rusting. In a matter of seconds, the pristine chain was nothing but rusted, rotted metal. Willow   
gave a small tug and the chain fell apart, releasing her.   
  
Callista stepped back, surprise and shock registering on her face. She took a step forward, raising   
her bladed hand, but Willow raise a hand of her own and Callista went flying backwards, crashing through   
the back wall. Callista's followers looked on in shock, as did Buffy and the others.   
  
Willow stepped over to Oz, not understanding how she was able to do all these things, but   
knowing that this power was right, that it was a part of her. She placed her hands on Oz and let her power   
flow through her and into him. His wounds healed themselves almost instantly, and his eyes opened   
quickly.  
  
"Willow?" he said in confusion. She smiled and leaned forward, kissing him briefly as his chains   
rusted and fell apart like hers had.   
  
"We have to help the others," she whispered against his lips. She felt more of her power flow   
across her lips and into Oz. His eyes widened, then began to glow a bright orange. He growled and then   
changed rapidly, his body expanding, his hands becoming massive claws. He grew, standing almost eight   
feet tall, his body covered in hair, his head that of a massive wolf. He was used to his changes, but it had   
never been like this before. He was in control this time, not the wolf.   
  
Oz snarled and leapt forward, his teeth bared, growling loudly. One swipe of his razor sharp claws   
completely decapitated the vampire closest to Buffy. Buffy and the others quickly took advantage of the   
confusion, diving for their dropped weapons. Jason came up, firing his shotgun into the grown of vampires   
and ghouls, scattering them. Buffy dropped two vampires with well-placed shots from her retrieved gun.   
  
Three vampires ran toward Willow in a panic, trying to get away from the rampaging Oz, whose   
teeth and claws were making short, if bloody, work of anyone that got in his way. She raised a hand idly,   
and the air in front of her seemed to ripple as if it was water. This ripple struck all three of the vampires in   
the chest, and they stopped, looking at Willow in shock, before their bodies exploded into dust and rotted   
flesh, falling to the floor.   
  
It was over in a matter of minutes. The vampires and ghouls screamed and ran. Those who didn't   
manage to escape through a window or some other means were caught between three engines of death; the   
combined firepower of the Slayer and Jason, the strength and fury of the werewolf Oz, or the powerful and   
mysterious magics of Willow. Soon there was no one left to fight.   
  
Oz looked around, blood dripping from his claws and teeth. He tilted his head back and let loose   
with a bone chilling howl, then blinked as he suddenly found himself human again, blood covering his   
hands and mouth. He turned, with the others, and looked at Willow. Willow stood there, looking at her   
friends, a serene smile on her face.  
  
"I understand now," Willow said quietly, before she fainted and collapsed to the floor. Oz and   
Buffy ran forward, kneeling beside her. Willow lay there, breathing steadily. She appeared to be asleep. Oz   
lifted her head and laid it in his lap, stroking her hair softly. Buffy stared at her in amazement, then turned   
to look at Jason, Giles, and Chelle as they walked up behind her.   
  
"What happened to her?" Buffy asked in amazement. Jason smiled slightly but said nothing, Giles   
stared at Willow, the confusion obvious on his face. Chelle smiled as well, then finally spoke up.  
  
"She Awakened. All of reality will now bend to her will. She is a mage."   
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
Raven stood silently outside the church, hidden in the shadows. He watched as Buffy and Oz   
carried Willow out to Jason's car, where Xander sat behind the wheel, worry etched on his face. Jason,   
Chelle, and Giles followed behind them. Jason had an arm around Chelle's waist, and she leaned against   
him, a smile on her face. When they got Willow into the car, Raven could hear Xander's cry of joy at   
seeing his friends were unharmed.   
  
"Enjoy your victory, Hunter and Slayer. Relish the time with the ones you love. Darker times are   
coming, and even I cannot stop them. Enjoy your victory, while you can," Raven said quietly, before   
turning and walking off down the road.   
  
End of Chapter Six 


	7. Chapter Seven: Interlude

Chapter Seven: Interlude  
Or Dreams Make Confusing Hangovers  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
"FUCK!"  
  
Faith screamed in a combination of pain and frustration as she went flying through the air. The   
dark-haired Slayer had seen a large male vampire pull a young girl into this alley, and she had naturally   
gone in after it. Faith wasn't so concerned with saving the girl as with fighting the vamp. She hadn't been   
in a decent fight in days, and her frustrations with the extremely vague quest the mysterious Raven had sent   
her on had made her itchy for some physical confrontation. Unfortunately, she had severely underestimated   
this particular vampire.   
  
Faith slammed into the brick wall of the alley, and felt a massive jolt of pain shoot up her spine.   
She fell to her knees with a painful groan. The vampire stalked toward her, a low growl in his throat. Faith   
looked up at him, one hand on the small of her back. This vampire was different than the ones she was used   
to fighting; his face wasn't the demonic visage she was used to. The only thing different between his face   
and an ordinary humans were the three-inch fangs extruding from his mouth.   
  
The vampire was massive, standing almost seven feet in height. He was dressed in typical biker   
clothing, jeans, boots, and leather jacket. He raised one leather-clad, and clenched his fist, then sent a punch   
meant to shatter bone aimed at Faith's head. Faith rolled out of the way as the vampire's fist connected   
with the brick wall. Shards of brick rained down on the back of her neck before she managed to get back to   
her feet. She moved into a fighting stance as he whirled to face her.   
  
"Not bad bitch," the vampire snarled. "I don't know what you think you are, but I'm going to rip   
your throat out."   
  
"Not likely fang boy," Faith mumbled, before moving forward quickly. She aimed a series of   
punches at the vampire's head. The punches connected solidly, cracking bone loudly. Faith stepped back,   
and prepared to launch another attack, when she saw the vampire was laughing. Blood was oozing down   
his face and he was laughing.   
  
"Shit," Faith said quietly as the vampire turned his gaze toward her. He smiled, and spat some   
blood and what looked like a tooth onto the ground.   
  
"You are going to have to do better than that to kill a Brujah," the vampire said with a laugh. Faith   
reached under her own leather jacket and withdrew a long knife, the blade almost a foot long. She was   
cursing herself for not bringing one of the guns Raven had given her. The vampire looked at the knife, and   
laughed again.   
  
"That little pig-sticker isn't going to do you much good girl," the vampire said. He took a slow   
step forward, a grin on his rapidly healing face.  
  
"Maybe it won't, but the knife is the least of your problems right now," a voice said from behind   
the vampire. Faith looked in the direction of the voice as the vampire spun on its heels. Raven was   
standing there, dressed in black as he always was, leather trench coat flowing ever so slightly in the breeze,   
cane held casually in his left hand. Faith knew that he hadn't been there a second ago.   
  
The vampire reacted quickly, moving forward, throwing a punch at Raven's sunglass covered   
eyes. Raven casually raised his empty right hand and knocked the punch to the side. The vampire spun   
slightly off balance, and Raven brought his hand around again, catching the vampires jaw in an iron grip.   
  
The vampire let out a muffled shout of surprise and brought both hands up to Raven's wrist, trying   
to remove the hand from his face. For all his strength, and the fact he stood nearly a foot taller than Raven,   
he could not even get the hand to twitch. Raven turned his gaze to Faith and raised an eyebrow. She looked   
back at him, and felt her self blush in embarrassment. Raven turned his gaze back to the struggling   
vampire.   
.   
"You annoy me," Raven said quietly, then said something under his breath too quiet to be heard.   
The vampire's eyes widened in pain, and his thrashing increased. His face suddenly became as red as a   
lobster. His thrashing became even wilder as he tried to kick Raven to get away. Raven didn't move, just   
watched as steam began to escape the vampire's ears and nose, followed by blood that looked as if it was   
boiling. Raven smiled, and released his hold on the vampire's face. The vamp fell to the ground, and lay   
there, twitching. Faith looked at this in amazement.  
  
"What the hell did you do to him?" Faith asked. Raven shrugged.   
  
"I caused all of the blood in his body to boil. It didn't kill him, but he will not be able to move   
before the sun rises," Raven said, before turning and walking toward the entrance of the alley. Faith   
glanced at the girl the vampire had intended to feed off of. She was out cold but otherwise unharmed. Faith   
shook her head, and then turned to follow Raven, stopping to cave in the prone vampire's face in with her   
boot.   
  
Faith then turned and walked over to where Raven was standing, near the entrance to the alley. He   
watched her approach over the rims of his sunglasses. She caught a glimpse of his dark blue eyes before he   
reached up and pushed the sunglasses back up with a finger.  
  
"That was a pretty neat trick. Why don't you show me how to do it?" Faith asked, a wicked smile   
on her face. Raven shook his head.  
  
"Got fifty years?" Raven replied quietly. Faith frowned.   
  
"Fifty years? Why that long?" she asked.   
  
"That's how long it took me to master that little 'trick'," he said, then turned and walked out onto   
the sidewalk. Faith growled under her breath in frustration and followed him, tucking her knife back under   
her jacket.  
  
"You didn't have to interfere you know," she said. "I could have taken him."   
  
"I know," Raven said. Faith stopped under a streetlight, and looked at him. Raven took two more   
steps, then stopped and turned around slowly, facing her.   
  
"If you knew I could take him, why did you interfere?" Faith asked, slightly annoyed. She crossed   
her arms across her chest and looked at him. Raven looked back at her silently for a few moments before   
he spoke.   
  
"I have violent impulses sometimes. I am sure you can relate," he said quietly. Faith laughed.  
  
"I can relate," she said, then leaned back against the light pole. "What did you want to talk   
about?"  
  
"The Bard," Raven said. Faith let out an exasperated sigh.   
  
"Enough with that! I haven't a clue who I am supposed to look for, and your vague clues are damn   
useless!" she shouted at him. Raven said nothing for a moment.   
  
"I understand your frustration, Faith. I have been feeling it for much longer than you can grasp.   
However, this is vitally important. I know the person I need to find is here in this city, and I know that   
somehow you'll lead me to him or her," Raven said quietly. Faith just looked at him silently.   
  
"What are you?" she finally asked.  
  
"You tell me," Raven said quietly. Faith laughed briefly, then tilted her head to the side, exposing   
her throat slightly. She reached up and ran a finger across her throat slowly.  
  
"Well, I have never seen you during the day," Faith began. "You are strong, fast, seem to appear   
out of nowhere, have amazing powers, and used your own blood to wake me out of a coma. I am guessing   
you are some sort of vamp."  
  
Raven watched her while she spoke, and reached up and removed his sunglasses, exposing his   
dark blue eyes. He looked her up and down slowly, as she looked back him with a playful look in her eyes.   
She licked her lips and winked at him, then tilted her head to the side, exposing the soft skin of her throat.   
He shook his head.   
  
"Don't tempt me," he said, then turned and started walking again. Faith smiled a wicked, knowing   
smile and started following him again.   
  
"I'm right aren't I? What is this Bard person, some way to end the world or something?" Faith   
said teasingly, moving up beside Raven. She reached out and pinched his side. She wasn't prepared when   
he suddenly whirled, took a hold of her by her jacket, and slammed her into a nearby wall, pinning her   
there with one hand. His actions were so fast that he looked like a blur. She blinked, then looked up at him.  
  
"Ohh, you're sexy and you like to play rough. I like you," Faith said sultrily. She ignored the   
annoyed look on Raven's face as he looked down at her, anger in his eyes.   
  
"I do not have time for games!" Raven said quietly, his voice filled with menace. "Very soon, bad   
things will start happening that could rip this world in half, and I am one of the few people with a chance in   
hell of stopping it. Either you help me, or I rip your head off right now!"  
  
"Easy chief. I'll help you," Faith said soothingly. She reached up and placed a hand on the arm   
that was holding her pinned against the wall. Raven looked at her hand, then her eyes, before he took a long   
breath and let her go. He stepped back, and brushed some dust off his coat sleeve. Faith looked up at him.   
  
"I apologize, Faith," Raven said, as he placed his sunglasses on his face again. "You did not   
deserve that. My temper gets the best of me at times. Keep looking for the Bard. And keep yourself better   
armed. I like you, and would be upset if you ended up dead."   
  
With that, Raven turned as if to walk away, then stopped. He turned, and leaned close to Faith,   
who was still leaning against the wall. He tilted his head down and placed a kiss on her forehead. He stood   
up straight and walked away. Faith watched him go, reaching up to rub the spot he had kissed. His lips had   
been as cold as ice.   
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
Buffy stood in complete darkness. There was nothing around her except black, but for some   
reason she could see perfectly. The Slayer had no idea how she had ended up here. Her memories were   
confused and foggy. She looked down and saw that she was still dressed in the clothes Jason had lent her.   
  
"What is going on?" she said as she looked around. As she did, a cone of light shone down a   
hundred yards or so away, illuminating a figure standing there. It was a woman, with long dark hair that   
reached her waist. She was about the same height as Buffy herself, and was dressed in a white, flowing   
robe. Her skin was pale, and her bright blue eyes shone brightly on her face. Buffy looked at her in   
surprise, and slowly walked over to her.  
  
"Who are you?" Buffy asked. The woman smiled peacefully, and raised a hand, pointing off in the   
distance.   
  
"Call me Rebecca. I have to show you something," the woman said quietly. Buffy turned to follow   
where Rebecca was pointing and suddenly she was somewhere else. The dark place was gone, replaced by   
a moonlit field. Buffy whirled on her feet looking for the vanished Rebecca, then slipped and fell to the wet   
ground. She grumbled and placed a hand on the ground to help herself up, then winced and lifted her hand   
as it was soaked in something wet and sticky. She looked at her hand and saw that it was covered in blood.   
  
Buffy looked around and saw the ground all around her was soaked in blood. At that moment she   
heard the sounds of a raging battle. She got to her feet and saw nearly a hundred men and woman, dressed   
in medieval clothing and armor, engaged in a heated battle less than fifty feet from her. Buffy watched as   
they hacked at each other with swords and axes, screaming in rage. She saw many of the combatants were   
snarling and screaming with fang-filled mouths. They were Kindred.   
  
"What is this?" Buffy asked herself. She moved forward into the battle for no real reason she   
could think of. The fighters ignored her as she moved through the center of the battle. She watched as the   
vampires hacked and slashed at each other, blood hitting the ground so often it sounded like rain. Buffy   
looked around in horror. She wondered why she was seeing this.  
  
A loud roar of rage caught her attention. Buffy turned and caught sight of a massive vampire that   
was nearly seven and a half feet tall. His hair and beard were thick, and colored dark red. He was dressed in   
a leather jerkin and a black kilt, and held a massive war hammer in each hand. The large vampire swung   
the hammers constantly, cracking bone with each swing. Buffy stepped back, her eyes on the massive   
vampire. He looked as if he was crying as he fought.   
  
Buffy felt someone tap on her shoulder and she turned around. Rebecca was standing there, a sad   
look on her face. She said nothing, simply pointed off in the distance. Buffy turned to look in the direction   
Rebecca was pointing, and he jaw dropped in shock. Standing at the top of the hill, fighting off several   
vampires, was Rebecca. She was dressed in some sort of leather armor that covered her completely from   
the neck down. She was fighting with a silver sword, the blade almost four feet in length. Buffy watched as   
the fighting Rebecca calmly lopped the head off of a vampire that charged her with a single one-handed   
swing.   
  
Several other vampires moved to circle around Rebecca, but she stood, sword raised defensively,   
and kept them all from charging her with a few well-placed swings. Buffy started walking toward Rebecca,   
when she noticed another vampire moving toward her. For some reason, Buffy turned and looked at this   
new vampire.   
  
The vampire was male, almost six feet tall. He didn't seem to fit in with the other vampires in the   
battle. He was dressed in bright colors, a red tunic and blue, loose leggings, both silk. His boots were soft   
brown leather. His dark hair, the same shade as Rebecca's, hung loosely around his face and reached his   
shoulders. His dark blue eyes were pinpoints on his pale face. He was carrying no weapon, and had a   
worried look on his face as he tried to move closer to Rebecca.   
  
"Rebecca!" the man shouted as he pushed another vampire out of his way. Rebecca turned, and   
looked at the man, and smiled. At that moment, another the vampires moved behind Rebecca and swung a   
battle-axe at her neck. She turned, raising the sword, to block but it was too late. The axe bit into her neck,   
but amazing didn't sever her head. It only dug in halfway, before the vampire pulled it back for another   
sing. Rebecca sank to her knees, dark blood running down the front of her armor. The vampire raised the   
axe.   
Before the vampire could bring the axe down again, a large ball of fire flew through the air and   
exploded against the axe-wielding vampire, sending him flying. The man in the red and blue lowered his   
smoking hand and ran to Rebecca, kneeling beside her. There were tears of blood running down his face.   
  
Buffy started to take a step forward and suddenly found herself falling backwards. She let out a   
yelp of pain and opened her eyes. She found she was lying on the floor of Jason's warehouse next to an   
overturned desk chair. Filtered sunlight was on her face. She groaned and sat up, one hand rubbing her   
head.   
  
"About time you woke up," a familiar voice said. She turned her head to the side and saw Xander   
standing there, arms crossed over his chest. "It's almost 2pm."  
  
"That late huh?" Buffy said as she got to her feet. She looked around. Willow was lying on   
Jason's bed by herself, fast asleep. She was dressed in one of Chelle's flannel nightgowns. Oz was sitting in   
a kitchen chair about ten feet away from the television, watching some cheesy afternoon horror movie. He   
was wearing an old t-shirt and some jeans he had borrowed from Jason.   
  
"You looked so peaceful, figured I shouldn't wake you," Xander said as Buffy continued to look   
around the room. She spotted Jason sitting on the hood of his car, legs folded. He was dressed in a pair of   
jeans and a white shirt, and was without shoes. He was smoking a cigarette with a dark look on his face.   
There was a half-empty vodka bottle between his legs. Chelle was sitting on the car next to him, dressed   
rather plainly in a black t-shirt and leather pants. She was leaning close to Jason, speaking quietly to him, a   
concerned look on her face. Buffy shook her head and turned to look at Willow. She moved over to the bed   
and sat down on it, looking down at the sleeping witch.  
  
"She woken up yet?" Buffy asked.   
  
"Not yet," Oz said as he turned to look at Buffy. "Chelle says she's not hurt, just exhausted." He   
stood up and walked over to the bed. He reached down and brushed some of the hair away from Willow's   
eyes gently. At that moment Willow opened her eyes, a smile crossing her face as she saw Oz.   
  
"Oh what a nice thing to see when I wake up," Willow said softly. Oz gave a wry smile and leaned   
down, kissing Willow lightly. They stayed like that for about twenty seconds before Xander gave a nervous   
cough. Oz straightened back up as Willow sat up on the bed, looking around. She looked over to Buffy.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" she asked. Buffy smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah, no one got hurt. Giles went home a little while ago. I called my mom, told her what   
happened. Xander called your mom, told her we were all staying over at my house, so we're cool," Buffy   
said. "Now, here's the big question: What happened to you last night? How did you get so powerful in   
magic?" Willow frowned and ran a hand through her hair.   
  
"I'm a mage, like Chelle. My powers activated last night," Willow said quietly. "It's giving me the   
wiggins. I have all these memories from past lives running around in my head, along with magical theories   
and metaphysical philosophies I have never heard of before. It's making it hard to think."  
  
"Wow, just when you think things can't get more complicated," Xander said. Willow looked up   
and smiled at him briefly, before she turned back to Buffy.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Buffy asked. Everyone looked at her.   
  
"Go home maybe?" Oz said in his usual sardonic way.  
  
"Oh like it's ever that easy," Xander said, rolling his eyes.  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
Halfway across the room, Jason and Chelle sat on the hood of Jason's Mustang. Jason took a drag   
off his cigarette, then lifted the vodka bottle he was holding and took a long drink from it. He had a dark   
look on his face. Chelle watched him, her concern obvious. They both sat in silence for a while, before   
Jason spoke up.  
  
"I'm going to get these kids killed," Jason said quietly. Chelle sighed.   
  
"They know the score Jason. You can't make their decisions for them," Chelle said, reaching out   
to snag Jason's cigarette from him and taking a drag off it. "You tried that for me remember? It didn't work   
so well."  
  
Jason just shook his head and took another drink from the vodka bottle. Chelle took one more drag   
from the cigarette and handed it back to him. He took it, and stared at it, watching it burn silently for a few   
moments.   
  
"You knew she was close to Awakening didn't you Chelle?" Jason asked. Chelle looked away,   
watching Buffy, Willow, Oz, and Xander across the room for a moment.   
  
"I had an idea," Chelle said. "She's an old soul. Her Avatar has been around the block a few times.   
She is going to be unbelievably powerful."  
  
"The Technocracy is going to be all over her. Or the Nephandi. The demon-worshipers love to   
search out Orphans like her," Jason said, taking another drink. Chelle stared at Willow quietly for a few   
moments, before she turned around and looked at Jason.  
  
"I know. If you hadn't been there when I Awakened…" Chelle said, shuddering. Jason looked at   
her, then slipped an arm around her shoulders. Chelle leaned against him, turning slightly to rest her chin   
on his shoulder and wrap her arms around her waist.  
  
"Are you still mad at me for leaving you with the Circle?" Jason asked quietly. Chelle looked up   
at him and shook her head.   
  
"No. You aren't a mage, and I needed to be taught what to do with my powers before I started   
attracting the wrong kind of attention. I'm just glad you came back to visit every once in a while," she   
murmured. Jason nodded, and took one last drag off his cigarette before tossing it away.  
  
"I think you should stay here and start teaching Willow how to control her magic. She was damn   
lucky she didn't call down a Paradox storm last night. If there had been any normal Sleepers around she   
would have," Jason said. Chelle looked up at his face again.   
  
"Stay here? Where are you going?" Chelle asked. Jason looked down at her, a half-smile on his   
face.  
  
"I'm going to Los Angeles. Callista escaped last night, and she told me there was going to be a   
siege there soon. I am guessing that's where she'll be heading. So, I am going to look for her," Jason said.  
  
"Not alone you aren't," Buffy said. Jason and Chelle looked up to see Buffy standing off to the   
side of the car. Chelle let go of Jason and slid back from him. Jason looked at Buffy and raised an eyebrow.   
  
"You think you're going with me?" Jason asked, amused. Buffy crossed her arms over her chest   
and looked at him, a resolute look on her face.   
  
"Callista kidnapped two of my friends and almost killed them. I want a piece of her," Buffy said, a   
slight tinge of menace in her voice. Jason shook his head.   
  
"You are good Buffy, and have been getting better, but you still aren't ready. If a siege breaks out   
in the city, you'd be in over your head. You aren't going," Jason said.   
  
"Deal with me going," Buffy said. "You can't stop me. If you leave without me, I'll just go by   
myself and look for her." Jason sighed, and Chelle turned to look at him, a wry smile on her face.   
  
"She's got you Jason, give it up," Chelle said.   
  
"Okay, okay, you can come Buffy. But just you. Everyone else stays here. Got it?" Jason said.   
Buffy nodded.   
  
"That was the idea," Buffy said. Jason sighed once more.  
  
"Well, go home and pack whatever you need. We'll leave here tomorrow morning, around eight,"   
Jason said. Buffy smiled.   
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
Faith walked down the sidewalk, a dark look on her pretty face. She had her hands stuffed in the   
pockets of her leather jacket, and was staring down at the sidewalk. It was rather warm out, but she had to   
wear the jacket to hide the pistol she had stuck in the waistband of her pants, at the small of her back. She   
didn't seem to notice the heat as she walked.   
  
She reached the street corner and stopped, looking around. She stood there for a few moments, and   
watched as the last traces of the sun vanished from the sky. She leaned against a near-by light post, a   
grumpy look on her face.   
  
"Find the Bard he says. That nutcase is going to drive me insane. What kind of a name is 'Raven'   
anyway," Faith mumbled to herself. As she complained, she reached up and touched the spot on her   
forehead where Raven had kissed her the night before, without seeming to notice she was doing it.   
  
"You know, talking to yourself is a sure sign of madness," a male voice said. Faith spun quickly,   
one hand reaching behind her for the gun when she stopped.   
  
The origin of the voice was about six feet from her, on the steps of a closed office building. It was   
a young man, not any older than 27 or so. His hair was short and wavy brown, and his eyes were a bright,   
forest green. There was a three-day growth of hair on his chin. He was dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and a   
denim jacket. His boots didn't match the rest of his outfit, they were dark blue suede with fringe trim. The   
man sat the, relaxed, holding a silver flute in his hands. On the ground in front of him was an open flute   
case, and a small cardboard sign that read "Please Support the Arts". There were several coins and bills in   
the flute case.   
  
"You shouldn't startle people like that," Faith said, relaxing slightly. This guy was breathing, so   
she was pretty sure he wasn't a vamp. He looked like a harmless street musician. The man laughed.   
  
"Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare ya. I just don't like to see pretty young things like yourself   
look so upset about something," he said. "My name's Scott. I play tunes for people. Throw in a little   
change and I'll cheer you up some, promise." Scott smiled a bright smile up at Faith. She just shook her   
head.   
  
"I haven't got time for some crappy flute music," Faith grumbled, then turned to walk away.   
  
"Oh, I think you do, Faith," Scott said. Faith stopped, and turned around, a confused and slightly   
angry look on her face.  
  
"How do you know my name?" she asked, one hand moving to her back, wrapping around the   
gun. Scott smiled and pulled a small bottle of whiskey out of his jacket pocket.   
  
"Oh, I just guessed. You've been looking for me," Scott said, taking a drink from the bottle. Faith   
blinked.  
  
"What?" she asked. Scott took another drink from the bottle, and looked up at Faith again.   
  
"You've been looking for me. You, and that dark guy I can't see too well. That's what the flute tells   
me anyways," Scott said, smiling. Faith looked at him, the confusion and anger warring on her face. Scott   
spoke up again.   
  
"Why does that guy want to find me anyways?" he asked. Faith just stared at him, then shook her   
head.   
  
"I don't know. You're the Bard I'm looking for," Faith said. Scott smiled widely, and lifted his   
flute.   
  
"Yeah, the flute told me. Showed me in a vision. It's a magic flute," Scott said brightly. Faith   
reached into her jacket pocket and withdrew the cel phone Raven had given her. She dialed the number he   
had told her and placed the phone to her ear. She listened to the ringing, and it was picked after two rings.   
  
"Hello Faith," a familiar voice said from the other end of the line. Faith shook her head.   
  
"Found your Bard," Faith said, looking at the smiling Scott. "And I think he's out of his mind."  
  
End of Chapter Seven 


	8. Chapter Eight: The Heart of Shadows

Chapter Eight: The Heart of Shadows  
Or Why the Gods Invented Seat Belts  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
Callista stood at the entrance of the small cell, a mild look of satisfaction on her face. She was   
wearing nothing more than a ragged pair of denim jeans and some blood-soaked bandages that were   
wrapped around her chest. When Willow had used her newfound powers to send Callista flying through the   
wall, it had shattered most of the bones in Callista's body. Even with the advanced healing powers of a   
vampire, that kind of damage was slow to heal.   
  
Callista stepped into the cell, running a hand through her dark hair. She smiled in spite of the pain   
in her chest at the sight before her. Father Paul hung on the wall, nailed there in the crucifix position by   
silver spikes driven through his wrists and ankles. His clothing was in shreds, his priest's collar long gone.   
He was split from his waist from his neck, his flesh peeled back to expose the muscle and bones beneath.   
His intestines hung loosely, almost reaching his knees. A thin sheen of blood covered his face, sweated out   
of his pores. He groaned softly. Callista smiled, and reached up to stroke his face softly.   
  
"You should have carried out my command, Father Paul," she said softly. Father Paul inhaled   
sharply, and looked at her, trying to focus his eyes.   
  
"He was dead, Mistress," he gasped out. Callista shook her head and raised her hand as it reshaped   
itself into a fleshy claw. She plunged the claw deep into Father Paul's insides. Father Paul tilted his head   
back and screamed.   
  
"He was not dead. He could not have been dead and come try to shoot me. I am not pleased with   
you, Father Paul," she said quietly, twisting the claw a little deeper into his guts. She ripped her claw out of   
him with a quick jerk. She raised the claw, examining the blacked, withered organ in his hand. She studied   
it briefly and decided it must have been whatever had been left of his liver. She tossed the withered organ   
over her shoulder and looked back at Father Paul.  
  
"You need time to consider how you've failed me," Callista said sweetly. She reached over to a   
small table and picked up a wooden stake. She rammed the stake into Father Paul's heart, a cruel smile on   
her face. Father Paul stiffened, and completely stopped moving, a pained expression on his blood-soaked   
face. Callista turned and walked out the door, looking up at the two male vampires that were standing there.   
  
The vampires were obviously twins; they were both tall, almost seven feet in height, and very thin.   
They had short, dark hair, and thin, bony faces. Their eyes were dark green. They were both dressed in   
expensive business suits, the one on the left was wearing a black suit, the other a white suit. There was a   
understated air of menace about the two. Callista watched the twins silently for a moment, then spoke.  
  
"Michael, Gabriel, I do hope you two have good news to report. I'd hate to have you share a room   
with Father Paul," she said cold. The twins looked at each other, then back to Callista.  
  
"Mohammed is dead Mistress," Michael, the one in black said.   
  
"He was killed by the Children of Megami shortly after sunrise Mistress," Gabriel, the one in   
white said. Callista let out a long, exasperated sigh and turned, walking down the corridor. The twins   
followed closely behind her.   
  
"Mohammed was a fool but he knew this city better than anyone else. Things will be difficult   
without him," Callista said as she walked. "These 'Children' have become too much of a pain."   
  
"The War Parties are in place Mistress," Michael said.   
  
"We have nearly a hundred and fifty vampires and almost twice as many ghouls in position to   
attack the city," Gabriel said. Callista stopped and turned, looking at the two, a smile on her face.   
  
"Some good news at last. I take it we are prepared for tomorrow night then?" she asked. The twins   
nodded in unison. Callista's smiled widened. "We'll either take this city or burn it to the ground."  
  
"You had better hope so Callista," a dark and evil voice said from the shadows. Callista and the   
twins whirled in the direction of the voice as a tall figure stepped out of the shadows. Callista's eyes   
widened in shock and she quickly dropped to her knees, Michael and Gabriel a nano-second behind her.   
  
"Archbishop! I did not know you were in the city," Callista said while staring at the floor, the   
slightest quiver in her voice. The Archbishop moves to stand over Callista, looking down at her.   
  
"I had to come after hearing how badly you fucked up in Sunnydale," The Archbishop said, the   
menace obvious in his voice. "That was to be expected however. You didn't know whom you were really   
dealing with. I warned you the Stormbringer was dangerous."   
  
"One of my servants failed me, Your Grace. He is being punished," Callista said, her voice   
shaking quite badly now.   
  
"It is of no matter now. The Slayer and her friends will be dealt with in time. They can't stop the   
Siege once it begins," The Archbishop said. "Get up Callista, we have work to do."  
  
Callista stood slowly, keeping her eyes downward. The Archbishop was one of the few people that   
truly frightened her. She knew he would punish her for her failures whenever she proved no longer useful   
to him. Callista took a deep breath, even though she didn't breathe.   
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
"Explain this to me again, because it makes no sense," Willow said. She was sitting on the roof of   
Jason's building, looking out over Sunnydale. The morning sun shone brightly in the sky as she and Chelle   
looked out over the town.   
  
"It's not as unbelievable as it sounds Willow," Chelle said. She was dressed much as she always   
was, in her black wedding dress, minus the veil, and was rubbing her glass monocle with her thumb. "The   
words and rituals a mage uses to make her magick are not important. They mean nothing in the end."  
  
Willow looked at Chelle with a confused expression.   
  
"Why is that then?" she asked. Chelle took a deep breath and tried to explain.   
  
"A true mage only needs one thing to re-shape reality; her will. Chants, spells, herbs, talismans,   
they are all just tools used by the mage to help focus her will," Chelle said, holding up her monocle. "They   
are called foci, or focus. This monocle is my focus. It helps me form my will into what I want… but in the   
end, I don't need it to make magick. It just makes things easier."  
  
"Wow," Willow said reverently. Chelle shook her head.   
  
"You are a long way off from just willing reality into whatever you want," Chelle said. Willow   
sighed.   
  
"I know. I've tried to recreate some of the things I did when we escaped Callista, but I can't seem   
to do anything," she said, disappointment obvious in her voice. Chelle smiled and patted her on her   
shoulder.   
  
"Strange things happen to mages when they first Awaken," Chelle said. "Your Avatar was helping   
you get out of a dangerous situation, by helping you access your power directly. But Avatars rarely speak   
directly to the people they are connected to like that. It will take time, but you will learn ways to use your   
power like that again."  
  
Willow opened her mouth to speak when she was cut off by the loud sound of Jason's car starting.   
She and Chelle stood up and looked over the edge of the roof, watching as Jason pulled his Mustang out on   
the street and parked it. He shut the car off and got out, looking up to the roof and waving toward the two   
on the roof. He was dressed as he always was, torn jeans, a t-shirt, combat boots, and his battered black   
leather jacket.   
  
"They must be getting ready to leave," Willow said. "Let's go say goodbye." Chelle nodded and   
followed Willow to the fire escape. They climbed down and walked over to the car just as Buffy walked   
outside, carrying a small nylon bag with her. Giles was right behind her, a worried look on his face.  
  
"We shouldn't be gone for more than a couple of days Giles," Buffy was saying as she came out.   
The former librarian frowned.   
  
"Still, be careful. If some of the things I have heard recently are true, Los Angeles is very unstable   
right now. Don't hesitate to call if you need help," Giles said. Buffy smiled, then reached over and gave   
him a quick hug.   
  
"I'll be careful Watcher-man," she said with a grin. She then turned to Willow as Chelle moved   
over to the car to talk to Jason.  
  
"You be careful Will. Stick close to Chelle until I get back," Buffy said as she gave her best friend   
a hug. Willow smiled.   
  
"Chelle is going to stay with me until you two get back. My parents are out of town for a week,"   
she said. She and Buffy hugged one more time and turned toward the car, just in time to see Chelle give   
Jason a very deep kiss. They watched in amazement at this for a few seconds, until Chelle broke the kiss   
and turned, walking back inside the warehouse. Jason stood there, watching her as she left, a sad look on   
his face. He then turned and got in the car.   
  
"Let's go Buffy," he said.   
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
  
Almost an hour later, Jason and Buffy were speeding down the freeway at close to a hundred miles   
an hour. The stereo was blasting some painfully cheery Japanese pop song at glass-shattering levels. Buffy   
stared at Jason as he sang along with the lyrics, in Japanese, at the top of his lungs. She was wearing her   
seatbelt, which was really more of a racing harness, and gripping the dashboard with one white knuckled   
hand, and had her left ear pressed to her shoulder, her other hand covering her right ear, trying to block out   
the music.   
  
Jason wasn't wearing his seat belt, and had only one hand on the steering wheel, the other holding   
a cigarette. He was weaving in and out of traffic like a maniac, and Buffy let out a little screech as he cut in   
front of a semi. Jason didn't seem to hear her as he kept singing along with the mind-numbing song.  
  
"Oh what was I thinking," Buffy said to herself. "This guy is crazy." She groaned as he pressed   
down farther on the gas pedal, and the car started going at least ten miles-an-hour faster.   
  
"Jason! Slow down!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Jason abruptly stopped singing and   
blinked at her. He gave her a slightly insane smile, then reached out and switched the radio off, and slowed   
the car down to a saner eighty mph.   
  
"I was wondering how long you would go without saying something," Jason said as Buffy sat up   
straight, leaning back in her seat. She glared at him.  
  
"You did that on purpose?!" she asked, annoyed. He grinned.   
  
"You don't have to worry. I've been driving cars since Henry Ford rolled off the first Model A.   
There isn't a more experienced driver on this planet," he said with a grin. Buffy sighed and started rubbing   
her forehead.  
  
"You are out of your mind, you know that?" she said quietly. Jason just grinned. Buffy glared at   
him for a moment, then sighed. "So, how are we going to find Callista, any ways."  
  
"We'll ask around," Jason said simply. Buffy looked at him, frowning.  
  
"We're just going to go up to people and say, 'Excuse me, have you seen a psychotic vampire   
bitch lurking around?' That'll work," Buffy said sarcastically. Jason let out s short laugh.   
  
"No, there is a night club we can go to, called the Heart of Shadows," Jason said with a slight   
smile. "It's a sort of hang-out for all the supernatural thingies in Los Angeles. Vampires, werewolves,   
demons, mages, fae, whatever, they go to this place to meet and network."  
  
"Sounds like a real party spot," Buffy said. Jason grinned at her.  
  
"It can be, but it's a relatively safe place to be. It's neutral ground," Jason said as he turned back to   
look at the road. "The management makes sure of it. You could meet your worst enemy there, and you'd be   
expected to buy him or her a drink. All personal vendettas are left outside the door. It's a safe haven, and   
anyone who tries to make trouble usually gets dealt with rather harshly."  
  
"You think someone there might know where Callista is?" Buffy asked. Jason nodded.   
  
"Someone will likely know something. You can count on it," Jason said grimly.  
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
  
Richard Gaimen III was a mage, a member of the Sons of Ether. He was small and bookish. With   
his unkempt white hair and tendency to babble most of the time, along with his taste for tweed clothing,   
was an odd little man that tended to remind people of a slightly crazy college professor. That was the   
impression Richard's drinking companion got, anyway.  
  
Richard and his companion sat at a table on the second floor of the Heart of Shadows. The club   
was an old converted warehouse, with three levels. The first level held the large dance floor and the bar.   
The second was more of a wide balcony that ran along all four walls, some twenty feet above the first floor.   
There were many tables and booths on the second floor, all of them overlooking the dance floor and bar,   
and most of them hidden in some kind of shadow.  
  
The third floor was for employees of the club only, and no one went there without permission. The   
two burly Kindred guarding the staircase made sure of that.  
  
"Quite an interesting place wouldn't you say?" Gaimen asked his drinking companion, a man   
dressed completely in black. The man in black had not yet told Gaimen his name, but Gaimen really hadn't   
noticed, or noticed that the man in black rarely said anything in reply to him. He just sat there, nursing a   
beer. Gaimen went on oblivious.   
  
"So many different species of supernatural beings under one roof, and many of them wanting to   
kill each other. I mean, it is simply amazing the owners keep this place in peace," Gaimen said. "A Garou   
and a Kindred, drinking peacefully side by side. That just does not happen very often. And I would swear   
that woman over there is a member of the Technocracy, and the man she is dancing with is definitely an   
Ecstasy Cultist . Simply amazing"  
  
"Everyone has to have some sort of neutral ground," the man in black said quietly. Gaimen   
rambled on as if he didn't hear him.   
  
"Yes, simply amazing. I could spend years studying the social ramifications of this place. I   
mean… oh dear me, is that the Slayer?" Gaimen said in amazement. The man in black looked up in   
surprise, looking toward the door. Sure enough, Buffy has entered, following close behind Jason. The man   
in black looked stricken. Gaimen watched Buffy in amazement, then turned back to look at the man on   
black.  
  
"The Slayer here, that ought to cause quite a…" he started to say, but stopped when he saw that   
the man in black was gone.   
  
"Hmnph, that was rude," he said quietly.  
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
  
Buffy moved through the crowd on the dance floor, desperately trying to keep up with Jason. He   
was moving quickly toward the bar, not looking back to see if Buffy was able to keep up with him. Buffy   
let out a little growl and kept moving, bumping into people as they got in her way. She tried not to let the   
fact that most of the "people" she was bumping into were vampires and demons.   
  
The club was full of all types of creatures, some she'd seen before and some she hadn't. Kindred   
sat side by side with the vampires she was used to fighting, drinking wine glasses filled with what looked   
like blood. Demons of several different species danced on the dance floor, next to people who looked   
human, as far as Buffy could tell.  
  
"I wouldn't stare too much Buffy," Jason shouted over his shoulder at her. "Might make 'em   
nervous. Some of them have to know you are the Slayer!" He grinned and continued walking to the bar.   
Buffy frowned and pushed through the crowd, trying to follow him. By the time she got through the crowd,   
she spotted Jason leaning against the bar, speaking animatedly to an attractive redheaded woman standing   
behind the bar. The woman nodded, and walked away just as Buffy moved up next to Jason.  
  
"Who was that?" Buffy asked loudly over the din. Jason grinned.  
  
"That was Amanda Sall. She's the manager here. She hasn't seen Callista lately, but she did see   
two of her flunkies a few nights ago." He said. Buffy frowned.  
  
"Flunkies?" she asked. Jason nodded.   
  
"A couple of real psycho's. Twins named Michael and Gabriel. They used to be serial killers when   
they were alive, until Callista embraced them. Turned them into her main errand boys, behind Father Paul,"   
Jason said. Buffy laughed darkly.   
  
"I can't imagine Father Paul is having a good time tonight," she said. She looked up at Jason and   
blinked, seeing a rather dark expression on his face as he looked over her shoulder. She frowned and turned   
around, just as Jason raised his hand, trying to get her to keep from looking around.  
  
Faith stood twenty feet away from Buffy, leaning against the bar, a half-empty mug of beer sitting   
in front of her. She was dressed as she usually was, tight leather pants, tight red shirt, and leather jacket.   
She hadn't noticed Buffy, but Buffy planned to change that as she took a step forward. She was stopped   
when Jason placed a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"You get in a fight with her here, you will get yourself killed. Wait until she leaves," he said   
quietly. Buffy turned around slowly, an angry look on her face, but stopped when she saw that Amanda was   
standing behind Jason, two large and leather clad Kindred flanking her. Jason saw the change in Buffy's   
expression and turned around slowly, looking Amanda and Kindred over slowly.   
  
"Uhm, what's up Amy?" Jason asked innocently. Amanda let out a sigh and shook her head before   
she spoke.   
  
"The boss wants to see you and the girl. He was rather insistent on it. Please come along,"   
Amanda said, sounding like she'd rather be somewhere else. Jason looked the two Kindred over once more,   
then back at Buffy, who was had a peeved expression on her face. Jason turned back to Amanda.   
  
"Sure, why not?" he said.  
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
The Hollywood sign overlooking Los Angeles was perhaps the most famous landmark in the city.   
Raven had visited the sign several times, as he enjoyed the view it afforded him of the city. As he walked   
along the wooded trail that led to the sign, he though about a variety of things that he'd experienced over   
his rather long life.  
  
"Wonder how much longer this is all going to go on," he mused quietly as he walked. He   
continued along silently for a few moments, wrapped in his thoughts, until he slowly noticed the music   
coming softly over the wind. He stopped and listened for a moment, a sad smile crossing his face. He   
recognized the soft sound of a flute.   
  
Raven shook his head and starting walking again, heading toward the sound of the flute. He   
eventually coming upon the source of the music, a rather scruffy looking young man, sitting crossed legged   
in front of a tree, eyes closed, playing an old Jethro Tull song on his flute. Raven stopped in front of him,   
looking down at him silently, waiting for the song to end. After a few moments the song did end, the flute   
player setting the flute into his lap and looking up at Raven.  
  
"You must be Scott," Raven said quietly. "I've been looking for you."  
  
"No you haven't," Scott said quietly. Raven blinked.   
  
"You aren't the Bard I've been looking for?" he asked, soundly slightly annoyed. Scott laughed   
and shook his head.  
  
"Oh yes, I am that person, but you haven't been looking for me, not really," he said, grinning.   
Raven shook his head.  
  
"I haven't got time for riddles. You're worse than my mother," Raven said, obviously angry. "The   
prophecy stated you would help me deal with the Raising. Are you or aren't you?"  
  
Scott looked up at Raven, then slowly got to his feet. He stood there silently for a moment,   
looking Raven over, then tilted his head, bringing his flute up and pressing it close to his left ear. Raven   
sighed and started to turn away.  
  
"Wait," Scott said quietly. Raven turned back to him as he lowered the flute.  
  
"You can't stop Gehenna, Lord Raven," he said quietly. Raven growled softly.  
  
"I know I can't stop it. But I can slow it down, and I am going to, with or without your help,"   
Raven spat out, frustrated. Scott laughed.  
  
"I never said I wouldn't help you… I'll not be fighting along side you, like you seem to think I   
can, but I'll still help you," he said. Raven sighed.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Raven asked. Scott tilted his head and pressed his ear to the   
flute again briefly, then looked up at Raven.   
  
"I can help in two ways," Scott started. "First, by letting you know that you already have   
everything you need."  
  
"And the other?" Raven asked, impatient.   
  
"It's simple," Scott said. "What are you fighting for, Lord Raven?"  
  
Raven opened his mouth to say something, but stopped, closing his mouth again as a disturbed   
look crossed his face. He stood there quietly, thinking about what he had been told until long after Scott   
had walked away. Eventually he looked up, staring at star-filled sky.  
  
"What am I fighting for…" he mused quietly. "Bloody good question."  
  
End of Chapter 8 


	9. Chapter Nine: Reunion

Chapter Nine: Reunion  
  
Or Small Talk and a Glass of Wine  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
"Would you stop pacing, you're driving me friggin' nuts," Jason said in a relaxed tone of voice. He and Buffy had been escorted to an upstairs room inside The Heart of Shadows, the "underground" club frequented by supernatural creatures of every type. The room was empty except for a long table and four wooden chairs. A single round light fixture on the ceiling provided the only light in the room, which wasn't very much. It was very dim, the corners of the room were covered in shadows.  
  
Jason was seated in one of the wooden chairs, leaning back, feet on the table, balancing his chair on two legs. Buffy was pacing steadily on the other side of the table, a grim expression on her face. She did not seem to even notice Jason's comment. He frowned and tried again.  
  
"Hello? Ground Control to Major Buffy. Stop pacing or I'll tie your shoelaces together," he said. Buffy didn't say anything, or even slowed down her pacing. She just reached across the table and gave Jason's feet a little push. Jason let out an indignant squawk and fell backwards, his head hitting the floor with a heavy sounding 'thunk'.  
  
"I am not in the mood. She's going to get away!" Buffy spat out angrily as Jason stood up, rubbing the back of his head. He opened his mouth to say something, thought about it for a second, then shrugged and went on.  
  
"Look, I am sure you'll run into Faith again soon enough," he said. "If I were you, I'd worry more about why the owner of this joint wants to talk to us. If half the things I've heard about this guy is true, he is not a nice person. Or someone you'd want to tangle with." Buffy stopped her pacing and looked at him.  
  
"What do you know about the owner? Ever met him before?" she asked. Jason shook his head.  
  
"Met him? No," he started. "But I've heard a few rumors. Not so keen stuff."  
  
"Like what?" Buffy asked insistently. Jason sighed.  
  
"Well, according to what I have heard, he is either a demon or a very ancient Kindred of immense power," Jason started again. "No one knows what he is exactly. Just that he's extremely powerful, ruthless, and on some kind of unholy crusade. Like I said, nothing too keen."  
  
Buffy opened her mouth and started to say something else when familiar voice interrupted her.  
  
"Oh I don't know about that. He seems like a pretty keen guy to me." Buffy whirled around quickly to see someone standing in the doorway. Someone she hadn't really expecting to see just yet.  
  
"Miss me B?" Faith asked.  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
The loud music that filled the club pretty much covered most of the noise upstairs. None of the people and creatures dancing on the dance floor noticed anything. The only person who did notice anything odd was Richard Gaimen, who was still sitting by himself on the balcony. He just happened to be sitting directly under the room Buffy, Jason, and Faith were in. He did not hear anything over the music, but watched with interest as plaster dust drifted onto his table in a fine powder from the ceiling above him.  
  
"How odd," he commented, then frowned as some of the plaster dust fell into his beer.  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
The fight had been short and rather vicious. The table and chairs in the room had all been shattered into splinters. Faith stood near the door, blood dripping from her nose and several bruises rapidly showing up on her face. Buffy stood on the other side of the room, not looking much better. A cut above her eyebrow dripped a thin line of blood down the side of her face. Jason stood between them, rather pissed. He had a 9mm pistol in each hand, one pointed at each Slayer.  
  
"Okay, if you kids are done playing, remember where you are," Jason said angrily. "You keep fighting here and you'll both die. The owner would have to kill you to protect the rep of this place. So kindly cut it the fuck out!"  
  
"This your new beefstick B? He's got a set on him," Faith said wryly, wiping the blood off her face. Buffy started forward angrily and Jason raised the gun pointing at her.  
  
"Buffy, I won't kill you, but if you take another step I'll put a bullet in your damn leg. Now calm the fuck down!" Jason shouted at her. He then turned his attention to Faith.  
  
"Now Buffy I like, you I could care less about. Try and start something again and your brains will be splattered across the wall," he said. He looked at both of them briefly before speaking again. "Now I am going to put the guns away, and you two are going to sit down in opposite corners of the room, and we are going to wait until this owner guy shows up and explains this little side-show."  
  
Buffy and Faith glared at each other, then at Jason, who simply gave them a cold look. Buffy sighed and stepped back, leaning against the wall next to a corner and kicked some broken furniture out of her way with her foot. She then slid down the wall and sat cross-legged on the floor, obviously not happy. Faith just shrugged and moved over to opposite corner and plopped down, leaning back against the wall.  
  
Jason sighed and slid his guns into their holsters under his jacket. He then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a half-empty pack of cigarettes, fishing one out and lighting it with his silver-plated Zippo. He took a long drag off it while he placed the pack back into his pocket. He then glanced at Faith, then Buffy, as he exhaled a lung-full of smoke.  
  
"You two are just too much. I can sympathize though. I've done the mindless rage bit myself. Still, you should just both get over it," he stated matter-of-factly. Both girls stood up quickly, and angry retort on their lips that was cut off as the door to the room opened.  
  
Raven walked into the room, dressed in black as usual, a silk dress shirt, leather pants and boots. He was not wearing his usual trench coat, and did not have his cane or sunglasses with him. His hair was tied back with a white silk ribbon, which matched the color as his skin. His dark blue eyes looked around the room, starting with the broken furniture, then moving to Jason, then to Buffy, and finally to Faith.  
  
"The cost of the furniture is coming out of your fee," he said quietly to Faith. She smirked and gave a little shrug. Raven turned away from her to look at Buffy, who was staring at him with a look of amazement on her face. Raven smiled warmly.  
  
"Ah, you must be Miss Summers," Raven said politely. "I have heard so much about you. I must say, you are much prettier in person. May I call you Elisabeth?" Buffy blinked before answering.  
  
"Uhm, Buffy's fine," she said distractedly. "Who are you? I've seen you somewhere before."  
  
"My name is Raven, and I own this little club. As for seeing me before, I do not think we have met," Raven replied smoothly. Buffy stared at him in confusion for a moment, then remembered.  
  
"The dream. I saw you in that dream. You tried to save Rebecca in that battle." Buffy began before trailing off softly. The expression of utter amazement on Raven's face looked somewhat out of place, but was quickly gone. He took a deep breath then spoke again, his tone still smooth and calm.  
  
"You had a dream about that battle did you? I won't even ask how that happened, because I already have a good idea. Mother loves to play games." he said before trailing off himself. He and Buffy stared at each other silently for a few moments until Jason gave a polite cough.  
  
"You know, all this mystical dream stuff is fine and dandy, but let's get to the point shall we?" Jason asked. "Who are you Mr. Gothic and what do you want with us?"  
  
Raven tore his gaze away from Buffy and turned to look at Jason. Jason looked right back at him, nonplussed. They stared at each other for a few moments, neither one of them wanting to be the first one to look away. Finally Raven smiled slightly and let out a little laugh.  
  
"You have to be Mr. Redtree. I see your reputation as a hard man is well earned," Raven said, still smiling.  
  
"Yeah, that's just peachy. Now answer the damn question," Jason said, highly annoyed. Raven laughed again.  
  
"Very well. However, I suggest we go to another room, one with furniture perhaps?" Raven said, stepping to the side and gesturing gentlemanly to the door. Buffy and Jason walked past him and into the hallway, not taking their eyes off of him. Once they were out of the room Faith stood up and walked over to Raven.  
  
"When am I getting paid?" she asked. Raven looked her up and down, then smiled again.  
  
"After this meeting, you and I will have a private talk. I'll give you your money then. Now come along please Faith, this does concern you as well," Raven said, then walked out into the hall. Faith looked out after him, obviously annoyed.  
  
"Ah what the hell," she said, and followed after him.  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
"I'm worried about Buffy," Willow said quietly as she stared out of her bedroom window. She was watching the stars in the sky with a rather worried expression on her face. Xander and Chelle were in the room with her, both sitting on her bed. Chelle was deeply involved in pretending to read a magazine she had picked up off of Willow's desk. Xander watched her briefly before turning to reply to Willow.  
  
"Buff-ster's fine. I'm sure she and Jason will kill Callista real quick and be back before you know it," he said. Willow frowned.  
  
"You're probably right, but I just can't shake this worried feeling," Willow sighed and slumped down on the bed next to Xander.  
  
"I'd be more worried about us," Xander said. "We are all out of super people. I feel kind of defenseless." The room was quiet for a moment, until Xander let out a yelp as Chelle smacked him upside the head with her rolled- up magazine.  
  
"I'm not exactly a helpless little kitten Xander," Chelle said, slightly annoyed. Xander made a great show of rubbing the spot she had smacked as if it had actually hurt. Willow watched the two of them silently for a moment, then turned her head, giggling softly. Xander glared at Willow briefly then turned back to Chelle.  
  
"Okay, I guess you have a point. Just don't throw me across the room again with your mojo, okay?" Xander smiled as he spoke. Chelle just stared at him, a look of mock anger in her eyes, until she finally smiled and shook her head.  
  
"This is so much fun," she said softly, still smiling, and opened her magazine again. The room was quiet again for a little while. Then Willow coughed and spoke up again.  
  
"Chelle, what was that with Jason when he left?" she asked softly. Chelle stiffened, then shook her head.  
  
"Nothing," Chelle said softly. Willow shook her head and moved over to the bed, sitting next to Chelle.  
  
"Hey, we're friends now, right?" Willow asked quietly. Chelle sighed and tossed the magazine to the floor. She then sat up, looked at Xander and Willow and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we're friends," she said quietly.  
  
"Something has been bugging you since they left, and it has something to do with that kiss I think," Willow stated. Chelle sighed and didn't say anything for a moment, then started talking rapidly.  
  
"It's just that Jason still sees me as a little kid and he has this whole issue with relationships because everyone he's ever been with has died horribly and he thinks that if we get into something beyond friendship I'll end up getting killed and it's driving me fucking nuts! He thinks I can't take care of myself!" Chelle said, all in one breath. Xander and Willow stared at her in amazement for a moment.  
  
"Uhm. okay," Xander said, then looked at Willow pleadingly. Willow blinked, then turned her attention back to Chelle.  
  
"You mean everyone he's been with has died badly?" Willow asked. Chelle nodded.  
  
"Yeah. His last girlfriend was this girl he met in Maine. She was a werewolf I think. I only met her a couple of times. He used to bring her with him when he's visit me in San Francisco, to check up on me." Chelle trailed off. Willow listened silently to this, then spoke up.  
  
"I think we are missing some back story here," she said quietly. "Why don't you start at the beginning" Chelle sighed and nodded.  
  
"Okay. I met Jason seven years ago, when I was fourteen," she started. Xander blinked in surprise.  
  
"You're only twenty-one? Thought you were older than that," Xander said. Chelle ignored him and went on.  
  
"Anyway, I was kind of a runaway," she went on. "I had Awakened a few months before, and some bad stuff went down. My parents had been killed, and I was running. I didn't have a clue as to what was going on, just that there were these two creepy men that had killed mom and dad and wanted me for some reason. I found out later that they were Nephandi, demon worshipers, and they wanted to make me one of them." She stopped and took a deep breath before she continued.  
  
"Well, I found myself in San Francisco after running for three months or so," Chelle continued. "I was scared and thought I was crazy, after all the stuff I had seen. The Nephandi, they kept following me, and had finally had me corned in this alley. I was screaming my head off for help, but no one seemed to hear me, even though I was still fairly close to the street. I thought I was going to die."  
  
Chelle stopped then, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She remained silent for a moment, then a thin smile broke out on her face.  
  
"They were getting ready to kill me, or cut me," she went on, "When Jason showed up, out of nowhere. He tackled one of them and started beating his head against the concrete. The other one stabbed Jason in the back with this knife then turned back to me. I guess the Nephandi was kind of surprised when Jason got back up and started beating his head in with a length of pipe he found."  
  
"Ow," Xander mumbled. Chelle nodded absentmindedly, then went on.  
  
"After that, I was pretty panicked," she said. "In fact, I passed out. When I woke up, I was stretched out in the back seat of Jason's car. I was still scared, but he talked to me for awhile, told me he had been following those guys for a couple of months. He hadn't known what they were chasing until he saw them try to get me, so he dove in and fought them off. He knew what I was, and knew he couldn't take care of me, so he took me to this cabal of mages he knew. They call themselves The Circle. He left me with them so they could train me. But he checked in with me every couple of months, either by visiting or on the phone."  
  
Chelle went silent again. Willow opened her mouth to say something when there was a soft knock on the door. Everyone turned and looked at the door, slightly confused for a second.  
  
"It must be Oz. He said he's stop by," Willow said. Xander shrugs and got up, going over to the door to open it.  
  
"Hey Oz man, you missed most of an interesting story." Xander trailed off as he opened the door, expecting Oz to be there. Only it wasn't Oz. It was Michael and Gabriel. Xander blinked and started to say something when Gabriel's fist connected solidly with his chin and sent him to the floor, unconscious. The twin vampires then surged into the room.  
  
Willow let out a small scream when Xander hit the floor. Chelle made a leaping dive toward Willow's desk, where she had left her flintlock pistol. She was met by a swift kick to her stomach from Michael that not only knocked all the air out of her lungs, but also cracked several of her ribs. She went flying backwards, and her head cracked against the wall soundly and she joined Xander in being unconscious.  
  
Willow stared at all this in horror as the twins turned to look at her. The both smiled identical smiles at her.  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
Buffy and Jason stepped into what Raven had called his office and looked around in interest. Part of the room looked like a standard office. A laptop computer sat on top of a large mahogany desk. Behind the desk was a comfortable looking leather desk chair, and behind that a large bank of television monitors, eight across, reaching from the ceiling to the floor. They all showed different areas inside the club, in color. If anyone had asked Buffy, she would have assumed they covered the whole club.  
  
On the far side of the room however, there was a massive antique four- post bed. It looked to be made of mahogany as well; the posts of the bed were exquisitely carved renderings of people, arms above their head, that Buffy didn't recognize. There were thick, black silk curtains hanging all around the bed. It looked to be impossible for any light to make it's way to the bed proper while the curtains were closed.  
  
One entire wall of the room, on the other side of the bed, appeared to be a large window, over looking the entire club. Buffy had sworn she hadn't noticed any windows like that when she had entered the club. It would have been impossible to miss.  
  
Jason was studying the only other object in the room. It was a large, perfect circle, made of silver, embedded in the wall. The diameter of the circle was at least six feet, and it looked almost like a door, except that it didn't go anywhere. It was just there, in the wall. Buffy moved over next to Jason and stared at the circle for a moment, then reached out to touch it. Her hand was only a few inches away when she was stopped by an iron grip on her wrist. She looked up to see Jason holding her wrist, a wary expression on his face.  
  
"I wouldn't touch that Buffy," Jason said quietly. "If it's what I think it is, touching it would probably be a bad idea." Buffy blinked and stepped back.  
  
"What is it then?" Buffy asked. Jason started to respond, but was cut off.  
  
"What it is doesn't matter," Raven said as he walked into the office, Faith right behind him. "Just suffice it to say that the magical defenses on it would not treat you kindly if you were to touch it, Ms. Summers." He then turned and moves to the desk, sitting behind it. He gestured for the others to sit across from him. They all looked at him for a moment. Then Faith shrugged and sat down in one of the chairs, leaning back and propping her feet up on Raven's desk. Buffy and Jason sat down cautiously, Jason sitting between Buffy and Faith.  
  
"I guess you are all wondering what this is all about," Raven began.  
  
"Well duh," Buffy mumbled under her breath. Raven continued on as if he had not heard her.  
  
" I know at least some of you are aware of the impending Sabbat attack on the city?" he asked. Buffy and Jason nodded; Faith just looked confused.  
  
"Well," Raven went on, "Seeing as I control a large part of this city and want things to remain that way, I would like your help in fighting this attack off." The three of them stared at him briefly before responding.  
  
"Uhm, what?" Buffy stated.  
  
"Yeah, I thought the anarchs were in control here," Jason said. Faith just sat there, still with no idea what everyone was talking about. Raven smiled slightly and leaned forward.  
  
"Let's just say that I don't like to advertise my presence too often," Raven said. He leaned back in his chair once more, still smiling.  
  
"This is neat," Buffy started, a hard expression on her face, "but why should we help you? I don't work for vampires."  
  
"No you just fuck them," Faith quipped. Jason sat up quickly, one arm out to keep Buffy from jumping at Faith and killing her.  
  
"This isn't helping," Jason said as Buffy sat back down, fuming. Raven watched this little interplay silently, then continued.  
  
"The Sabbat have tried to take this city before," he went on. "About thirty-five years ago. Before I cam here. They failed miserably. I would like to keep them from succeeding this time. Two Slayers, and a hunter of your talent would make this all a lot easier."  
  
"I said I don't work for vampires," Buffy said. "I kill them." And with that, she leapt out of her chair and across Raven's desk. She had pulled a small stake from somewhere and had it pointed at Raven's heart. She was a nanosecond away from ramming into his heart when she blacked out. When she came to she was looking down and saw Jason standing in front of Raven's desk, pointing a pistol at him. Raven was still sitting behind his desk, not seeming to have moved. Faith was sitting in her chair, staring up at Buffy with a highly amused look on her face. Buffy was confused for a moment, then realized that she was lying flat against the ceiling. As soon as this realization hit her, she fell, and landed on the floor with a heavy thud.  
  
Buffy stood up slowly, doing her best to ignore Faith laughter as she moved next to Jason, who was still pointing his gun at Raven. Raven just sat there, a neutral expression on his face.  
  
"I am not your enemy Buffy," he said. "So I would appreciate it if you did not attack me again."  
  
"What the hell happened?" Buffy asked shakily. Jason sighed.  
  
"You jumped at him, and all of a sudden you went flying back," Jason said as he slowly lowered his gun. He did not put it away.  
  
"Buffy, Jason," Raven started speaking again. " I appreciate the fact that you do not trust me. However, the Sabbat are going to attack this city soon, and when that happens, a lot of innocent people are going to get killed in the crossfire. I am sure for that reason alone you will stay and fight. But trying to fight the invasion by yourself will do nothing except get you killed. All I ask is that you work with me on this. I have resources in place to help stop this. Having your help will make things a little easier, and probably keep a few more people alive."  
  
Buffy looked to Jason, who seemed to be lost in thought. She was conflicted herself. A lot of what Raven had just said did make sense. Buffy really hadn't intended to fight the invasion, but she supposed that in order to find Callista, she was more than likely to get caught up in it anyway. It was hard to ignore innocent people in danger as well. But she didn't know anything about Raven other than he was a vampire, and as a rule, vampires weren't really to be trusted.  
  
"Listen, let us think about it, okay?" Jason said suddenly, shaking Buffy out of her thoughts. She looked up at Raven, who sighed softly.  
  
"Very well," he said. "Please do not take too much time thinking about it however. Things will come to a head soon." With that, he made a small gesture with his hand and the office door opened. Buffy and Jason both glanced at the door, then at Raven, then slowly left the office, not taking their eyes off the vampire. Once they exited, the door closed on its own and Raven and Faith were left alone.  
  
"So, as much fun as it was watching you make Buffy fly around like that, I'd like my money now," Faith said. Raven nodded and reached under the desk, bringing a small gym bag out from under the desk and setting it on top of it.  
  
"Here it is, Faith." Raven said quietly. Faith smiled and reached across the desk to grab the bag. Raven gripped her wrist right before she could grab it.  
  
"I think you should stay," Raven said. "I could use your help around here." Faith looked at him, then down at the hand holding her wrist. Even with all of her Slayer strength, she couldn't seem to move her hand. In fact, she didn't seem to want to. She looked up at Raven's eyes.  
  
"Why should I?" she asked.  
  
"Where else would you go?" he replied. "Here I can offer you a place in life, money, a job, companionship. A purpose. Isn't that why you threw in with the Mayor? I can tell you now that I could be just as good to you as he was."  
  
"Want me to be your private assassin?" she asked. Raven let out a small laugh.  
  
"No, I already have those who fill that function," he said. "You would be more like. an assistant"  
  
"Sounds fun," she said sarcastically. Raven sighed.  
  
"Stay for a couple of weeks, and see if you like it," he asked. With that he let go of her wrist and stood up, walking over to a small wet bar on the other side of the office. Faith picked up the bag and sat back down, looking inside it. It was full of twenty-dollar bills.  
  
"Everything there?" Raven asked. Faith looked up to see him standing next to her, a wine glass in his right hand. It was filled with a dark red liquid.  
  
"A glass of wine?" he offered the glass to her. Faith shrugged and took it, lifting it to her lips and draining it quickly. She wasn't much of a wine drinker, rarely having tasted it, but this seemed to be very good. It was very sweet, but seemed to have an oddly familiar taste to it, something she couldn't recognize but had tasted before. She let out a small gasp as she finished it, handing the glass back to Raven and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.  
  
"Maybe I will stay for awhile," she said. "Until I find something else."  
  
"You don't know how happy that makes me," Raven said with a smile.  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
